L'amour n'a pas de frontières
by Lily Potter 77
Summary: Harry, Hermione, ron et compagnie font leur rentrée mais elle ne sera pas comme les autres...
1. Été à Privet Drive

L'amour n'a pas de frontière

Bonjour tout le monde, je publie içi ma première fic j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira. Voiçi le premier chapitre.

* * *

1- Été à Privet Drive

Harry ne dormait pas dans sa tête il recassait les évements de la dernière année. Il avait perdu son parrain tuer par sa propre cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait aussi failli perdre Hermione aussi pendant cette bataille. Au souvenir d'Hermione le coeur de Harry se gonfla. Depuis la fin de la 4e année il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour la jeune Gryffondor avait changer il savait qu'il était amoureux de la jeune femme. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui avouer pendant un an il avait chercher comment et il c'était dit qu'il pourrait essayer pendant les vacances, et la mort de Siruis n'avait fait que le confirmer dans son désir de savoir si ses sentiments était partagés.

Il interompit ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des bruits provenant de sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit celle-ci et une nuée de chouettes entra parni celle-ci il reconnut Coq le hibou de Ron. Il prit sa lettre et la lut :

_Salut Harry!_

_Comment se passe ton été? Içi tout va bien nous avons hâte que tu arrives. Dumbledore nous a dits qu'il enverrai quelqu'un en qui il a vraiment confiance pour aller te chercher. Cette personne viendra te chercher vers 12h00. Sois près et ne sois pas inquiet nous serons tous là pour t'acceuillir. Au fait j'ai une surprise pour toi. Tu devrais avoir de très bonne nouvelle de la part de McGonagall_

_À Demain  
Ron_

Harry était content il allait passer le reste de ses vacances avec les Weasley. Peut-être Hermione sera-t-elle là et il pourra lui avouer qu'elle est devenue plus importante pour lui que sa propre vie. Mais qu'elle sera cette personne que Dumbledore avait envoyer le chercher?

Il prit la deuxième lettre qui était en fait une enveloppe provenant de Poudlard. La première enveloppe contenait les résultats de ses Buses :

_Mr Potter voici le résultat de vos Buses vous avez besoin d'un acceptable pour passer._

_1-Divination : Piètre  
2-Enchantements : Effort Execptionnel  
3-Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal  
4-Astronomie : Effort exceptionnel  
5-Potion : Acceptable  
6-Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel  
7-Défense contre les forçces du mal : Optimal  
8-Histoire de la magie : Acceptable  
9-Botanique : Effort exceptionnel_

_Félications Mr Potter vous avez obtenu 8 Buses sur 9 vous pouvez continuer vos études afin de devenir Auror_

_Albus Dumbledore  
directeur de Poudlard_

Harry sourit il pourrait devenir Auror tout comme ses parents avant lui. Il pourrait ainsi venger la mort de Siruis.

La deuxièeme letrre provenait de McGonnagall :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_La présente lettre est pour vous informer que le poste de capitaine de quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor est disponible et qu'il vous est offert. Deuxièement au vu de vos récents faits d'armes nous avons pensés Dumbledore et moi-même de vous offrir le poste de préfet-en-chef. L'autre préfert-en-chef sera nul autre que Miss Granger. En éspérant recevoir une réponse rapide veuillez accepter mes salutations distingués_

_Minerva McGonnagall  
Directrice des Gryffondor._

Harry sourit il allait devenir préfet en chef en compagnie de son Hermione adorée. Soudain il c'était apperçu qu'il n'Avait pas reçcu de lettre d'hermione. Mais il ne s'en fit pas trop et décidas de se coucher afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain. Mais auparavant il envoya sa réponse à McGonnagall :

_Cher Professeur McGonnagall,_

_J'accepte avec plaisir le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor ainsi que celui de préfet-en-chef._

_Harry Potter_

Le lendemain la matinée se déroula assez rapidement et arriva 12h00. Harry était déjà devant la porte et il ouvrit la porte lorsque la sonette se fit entendre. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver devant...

* * *

Oui je sais je laisse planer un mystère? Qui est la personne étant venue chercher Harry? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Je demande au moins une review avant de mettre le prochain chapitre.

Bisous Nathalie xxx


	2. Retour au TErrier

Rebonjour tout le monde me revoiçi avec mon prochain chapitre. Mais en attendant voiçi les réponses au review :

meli : merci pour ta review tu sauras qui est venue chercher Harry dans ce chapitre.

greg83 : Merci pour ta review voici le prochain chapitre

* * *

Devant Harry se tenait Lupin et ...  
Une douce voix féminine se fit entendre : 

- Bonjour Harry, comment te portes-tu?

Harry sourit à celle qui lui avait posé cette question et répondit :

- Je vais bien si tu tien en compte les récents évenements. Et toi comment vas-tu, Hermione?

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour et lui répondit :

- Moi aussi je vais bien et sutrout maintenant que je te vois devant moi.  
-Harry est-tu prêt à partir?

Harry se tourna vers son ancien professeur et lui dit :

- Oui professeur je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de quitter cet endroit.  
-Alors allons-y!

Les deux adolescents prirent une main de leur professeur et ensemble ils tranplanérent.

Arrivés au Terrier, Harry futt immédiatement happés par deux grands bras puissants qui le serrérent presque à l'étouffer et une voix se fit entendre :

- Harry, mon chéri si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, j'étaits tellement inquiéte pour toi.  
- Moi aussi je suis très content de vous revoir, mais vous serrait-il possible de me libérer afin que je puisse respirer un peu.

Mme Weasley le lâcha immédiatement sous le rire des autres membres de la famille qui saluérent Harry.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent ensuite dans la chambre que partagerait Ron et Harry. Harry et Hermione s'assirent côte-àcôte sur le lit, tandis que Ron prenait plaçe sur une chaise.

- Alors mon vieux qu'elle sont les nouvelles?  
- Ron tu pourrais laisser Harry respirez un peu avant de lui poser des questions.  
- Çe n'est pas grave Hermione. Tout d'abord McGonnagall m'a offert le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor.  
- Félicitations Harry! S'écriérent en même temps Ron et Hermione.  
- Ce n'est pas tout on m'a également offert le poste de préfet-en-chef de la maison gryffondor.  
- Qui est l'autre préfet?  
- Mais voyons Ron pense-y un peu c'est Hermione.

Hermione était devenue rouge. Comment pourrais-t-elle continuer de cacher les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry si elle devait faire les rondes en sa compagnie, alors qu'il suffisait qu'elle entende sa voix pour devenir toute rouge.

Hermione se leva et dit :

- Pardonnez-moi les garçons mais je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Et elle sortit précipitamment, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué son brusque trouble. Mais Harry lui l'avait remarqué et il décida de la suivre afin de découvrir qu'elle était la raison de ce changement. Il dit à Ron :

- Ron je vais voir ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione.

Il sortit et se mit à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il la trouva dans le jardin. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui dit :

- Qu'à tu Hermione, tu vas bien?

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et dit en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus calme possible :

- Ne t'inquiétes pas Harry je vais bien je voulais simplement être un peu seule.

Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione lui mentait il se dit qu'il était temps de lui réveler ce qu'il ressentait pour elle :

- Hermione je vois bien que tu me mens, mais je ne t'en veux pas moi non plus je ne suis pas très honnête avec toi masi j'ai décidé de l'être alors je te prie de m'écouter sans m'interrompre.

Il lui avait pris la main et celle-ci lui fit signe de parler :

- On se connait depuis la première année et depuis ce jour dans le train tu as toujours été là pour moi. En première tu étais là et tu m'as aidé à empêcher Quirell de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. En deuxième, même pétrifiée, tu m'as aidé à découvrir que le monstre était un basilic et tu m'as accompagné en pensées dans la Chambre des Secrets. En troisième, tu m'as aidé à faire échapper Sirius. En quatrième tu fus la seule à continuer de croire en moi alors que tous les autres croyaient que j'avais intentionnellement mis mon nom dans la coupe. Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant peur pour toi que lorsque je t'ai vu inanimée au Département des mystéres. Tout cela pour te dire que depuis la fin de la quatrième année mes sentiments pour toi ont évolués de l'amitié ils sont passés à l'amour. Pour toi je serai prêt à braver tous les dangers. Je t'aime Mione.

Hermione regardait Harry avec des yeux brillants et sans plus attendre elle se jetta dans ses bras et Harry la serra contre lui :

- Moi aussi Harry je suis amoureuse de toi, j'avais tellement peur de te réveler mes sentiments.

Ils s'embrassérent. Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti ce tel sentiments de plénitude que celui qu'il ressentait en compagnie d'Hermione. Ils se séparrent avec regrets et retournérent rejoindre Ron.

Ils entrerent, Harry s'assoit sur le lit et entrainent Hermione sur ses genoux sous les yeux amusés de Ron :

- Vous sortez ensemble?

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit avant de répondre :

- Oui, cela ne te dérange pas?  
- Non je suis très content pour vous deux mais moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle surprenante à vous dire...

* * *

Voilà je vous laisse là. Qu'elle est la nouvelle que Ron veut apprendre à Harry et Hermione. La réponse dans le prochain chapitre. en attendant je demande au moins 2 review avant de publier la suite. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	3. Une nouvelle pas si surprenante

Rebonjour tout le monde me revoilà avec le prochain chapitre mais avant tout réponse au review :

Greg 83 : Rebonjour toi merci pour ta review contente de voir qu'elle te plait voici le prochain chapitre.

Lily Wolf : Salut toi merci por ta review voici le chapitre suivant.

Méli : Salut toi. Non ne meure pas je t'envoie le prochain chapitre. et pour ta question réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous xxx

* * *

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui se passe?

Harry le regarda en souriant et dit :

- Ginny sort avec Malefoy et celui-ci est de notre côté maintenant.

Ron le regarda bouche-bée et dit :

-Com... Comment le sais-tu?

Harry partit à rire et répondit à Ron :

- Ginny m'a écrit pour me le dire et ensuite j'ai reçu un message de Dumbledore m'avertissant du changement de Malefoy.

Hermione embrassa tendrement son petit ami et lui dit :

- Tu es un génie Harry.  
- Bon moi j'ai envie de faire une partie de quidditch qu'en dis-tu Ron?  
- Moi je suis bien évidement d'accord.

Harry se tourne vers Hermione et il la prend dans ses bras :

- Et toi Mione que feras-tu?

Celle-ci lui sourit et lui répondit :

- Crois-tu pouvoir te débarasser de moi je vais aller vous voir jouer et je t'encourager.

Harry l'embrassa, puis il sortit et partit èa la recherche des jumeaux à qui ils voulainet demandeer si ils voulaient jouer une partie. Mais au détour d'un corridor il tomba face à face avec quelqu'un :

- Bonjour Potter, comment c'est passé ton été?  
- Il a du être aussi exécrable que le tien avant ton arrivé içi et puisque tu es de notre côté maintenant tu peux m'appeller Harry et moi je ferais de même avec toi, Drago.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry. Dis-moi que cherchais-tu ainsi?  
- Je cherche les jumeaux pour leurs proposés une partie de quidditch, tu peux te joindre avec nous si tu veux.

Drago le regarda avec une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux.

- Je serais honoré de pouvoir de nouveau me mesurer à toi.  
- Eh bien va chercher Ginny et rendez-vous derrière la maison.

Harry continue ses recherches et finit par trouver les jumeaux qui acceptèrent immédiatement de jouer. Harry fut le dernier arrivés et il entendit les bruits d'une violente dispute :

- Tu as beau être du bon côté maintenant mais moi je ne te fait toujours pas confiance et...

Harry décida d'interrompre son ami avant que celui-ci ne devienne vraiment insultant :

- C'est moi qui est demandé à Drago de venir.

Hermione prit à son tour la parole :

- Harry as eu raison de le faire Ron nous devons donner sa chance à Drago.

Malefoy se tourna vers Harry et Hermione et dit :

- Merci tous les deux il est vrai que j'ai été passablement exécrable avec vous tous pendant ces cinq dernières années, mais si tu aurais eu un père comme le mien tu aurais mieux compris Ron. J'ai été élevé dans la haine de tout ce qui n'était pas pur et de ce fait ma vison du monde en était déformé. Ta soeur a été la premièreà percer cette carapace que je m'étais forgé au fil des ans, elle a su voir le bien en moi et me faire réaliser que la voie du bien n'était pas celle que mon père m'avait enseigné.

Il avait pris Ginny dans ses bras et il l'embrassa tendrement. Ron s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main :

- Tu as raison je ne suis pas en droit de te juger, avant de t'avoir donné une chance, mais ne t'avise jamais de faire souffrir ma soeur ou tu risque de le regretter.

Malefoy serra sa main.

-Et maintenant si on jouait.

Harry embrassa tendrement Hermione avant de s'élever dans les airs pour la répartiotion des joueurs...

* * *

Eh oui j'arrête içi qui sera avec qui. Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Envoyez moi des review et je vous envoie le chapitre plus rapidement. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	4. De nouveaux rebondissements

Rebonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec le prochain chapitre. Mais avant tout voici les réponses au review :

Greg83 : Salut toi. N'aie pas peur tu verras Harry dans cette fic se vengera à sa facon de Rogue et pour ce qui est de Drago tu verras qu'il va aussi agir de façon héroique avec Ginny. Bisous Nathalie xxx

Johanna : Désolé si ma fic ne te plait pas.

Jylly Brandebouc : Salut ma fidèle voici mon chapitre 4. Est pour ce qui est de ma fic du SDA n'aies poas peur il y aura un 4e chapitre, mais en ce moment je suis en train d'écrire une fic sur Urgences. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. Bisous Nathalie xxx

* * *

Harry faisait équipe avec Malefoy et Ginny, tandis que Ron était avec ses frères. Les attrapeurs étaient Ron et Harry. Bien sûr Harry était le meilleur attrapeur des 2, bien que Ron se débrouille très bien. Malefoy et Ginny avaient déjà marqués pasablement de buts, ainsi que les jumeaux. Lorsque Harry repéra le vif d'or, il partit à sa poursuite, Ron sur ses talons. Harry allait attraper le vif d'or, lorsque l'air devint soudainement glacé.

Horrifiés, les jeunes se posèrent et Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Ginny et leur dit :

- Allez prévenir, Mr et Mme Weasley, qu'il y a des détraqueurs.  
- Mais Harry...  
-TOUT DE SUITE!

Les filles entrèrent, pour ressortir presque aussitôt en compagnie des parents de Ginny. Tout le monde prirent leurs baguettes et la pointant sur les détraqueurs et s'écrièrent en même temps :

- SPERO PATRONUM

Les détraqueurs s'en allèrent au grand soulagement d'Hermione et Ginny, qui allèrent se blottir dans les bras de leurs petits amis. Ginny demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient içi?

Harry et Malefoy répondirent en même temps :

- C'était un avertissement.

Hermione pâlit.

- Un avertissement de quoi?

Harry regarda sa petite amie.

- Quelque chose de plus grave se prépare.

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent leur petit ami

- Que veux-tu dire, Harry?  
- Vous êtes toutes les deux en danger.  
- Harry pourquoi dis-tu cela?

Malefoy regarde sa petite amie.

- C'est facile, Gin'. Mon père voudra se venger du fais que je l'ai trahi et tu es la cible parfaite.  
- C'est la même chose pour toi Mione, pour m'atteindre moi ils s'en prendront à toi.

Ron qui n'avait pas encore parlé dit alors :

- Il y a une solution, Harry et Drago iront dormir dans la chambre des filles. Tant que nous ne serons pas de retour à Poudlard.

Ils se mirent d'accord et entrèrent à l'intérieur pour aller manger. Le soir tout le monde monta dans leur chambre. Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ginny saluèrent Ron et entrèrent dans la chambre. 2 grand lits tronaient au centre de la pièce.

Après avoir mis leurs pyjamas, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Hermione et Ginny se lovèrent contre leurs petits amis et s'endormirent.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Les filles avaient moins peurs et elles pensaient que personne ne les attaqueraient, elles décidèrent donc que pour leur dernière semaine elles dormiraient seule. Les garçons avaient un peu rouspeter, mais avaient finis par céder.

Cette nuit-là (il restait une semaine avant la rentrée) Harry ne pouvait pas dormir, il avait un mauvais présentiment. On frappa à sa porte et Malefoy entra.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?  
- Non, j'ai un très mauvais présentiment.

Malefoy allait répondre que lui également avait un mauvais présentiment lorsqu'il fut brusquement interrompu par un cri strident. Harry se leva d'un bond.

- Ça vient de la chambre des filles.

Harry et Malefoy se précipitèrent vers la chambre. Cependant losqu'ils entrèrent, il n'y avait personne.

- Mais ou sont-elles?

Harry se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione et aperçcut un morceau de papier. Il le ramassa et fit signe à Malefoy de venir le rejoindre. Lorsque Malefoy arriva à sa hauteur il lut le mot :

_Potter, j'ai ta sang-de-bourde de petite amie, ainsi que sa meilleure amie et je les ai amener à un endroit d'ou elle ne reviendront pas. A vous de découvrir ou elles sont avant que je ne les tues...

* * *

_

Et voilà, le chapitre est fini. Qui a enlevé Ginny et Hermione? Pourquoi? Ou les a-t-elles enfermé? Harry et Drago réussiront-ils à les libéres? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre! Envoyez des reviews et je vous poste rapidement la suite. Bisous Nathalie xxx


	5. Sauvetage tragique

Salut tout le monde me voilà avec le chapitre 5 désolé du retard mais je terminais le chapitre 4 de mon autre fic. Réponse aux review :

Greg 83 : Salut toi, voici le chapitre et tu comprendras rapidement pourquoi je crois en Drago.

Lana51 : Salut! Merci pour ta review. Voici le chapitre.

Jylly Brandebouc : Salut à une fidèle. Tu sauras qui içi. petit indice ce n'est pas Narcissa, ni Bellatrix.. Bisous Nathalie xxx

* * *

Pendant que Harry et Drago réfléchissait, très loin de là, on avait enfermés deux jeunes femmes l'une avait touts ses vêtements tandis que l'autre était presque nue et avait le visage tuméfiée et le regard absent. Elle avait été viloée et parlait avec grande peine.

- Hermione, ou sommes-nous?  
- Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. Toi  
- Malheureusement oui, nous sommes dans la chambre des secrets.  
- Attends, mais pourquoi Lucius Malfoy nous aurait-il enfermé içi?  
- Il doit penser que Harry ne pensera jamais à cet endroit. Mais je le connais moins que toi tu ne peux le connaître et pense à ce que Harry fera.  
- Oui tu as raison, il trouvera peut-être mais j'espère qu'il fera vite.  
- Tu as peur que Malfoy te fasse subir ce qu'il m'a fait.  
- Je n'ai pas peur, car je sais qu'il le fera.

Quelques jours avaient passés Harry cherchait toujours l'endroit ou pouvait se trouver Hermione et Ginny, lorsqu'il se souvint que Ginny avait été très marquée par son séjour dans la chambre des secrets. Mais qui aurait pu pensé à emprisonner là les 2 jeunes filles. Un nom lui sauta aux yeux : LUCIUS MALFOY. Il descendit en trombe et fit presque un face à face avec la personne qu'il cherchait justement.

- Tu es don ben pressés Harry que se passe-t-til?

Harry reprit son souffle et répondit :

- Je crois savoir ou se trouvent les filles.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Drago.

- Ou sont-elles?

- Elles sont dans la chambre des secrets.

- Mais on ne sait pas ou elle est.

- Moi je sais.

- Qui a bien pu les emmener là

- Réflechis Drago, c'est ton père.

Une lueur de haine perca le regard du jeune homme.

- Allons prévenir les autres.

Quelque temps après Harry et Drago se trouvait avec Lupin et Tonks, ils avaient tranplanés à Poudlard et avaient mis Dumbledore au courant. Les 5 se trouvaient à présent dans les toilettes des filles et après avoir localisé l'entré de la chambre. Harry l'ouvrit en parlant fourchelang. Ils s'encagèrent dans le passage et après une marche qui leur parue interminable trouvèrent les 2 jeunes filles. Ginny était inconsciente et Lucius Malefoy se tenait juste au dessus d'Hermione. Dumbledore leva sa baguette vers Lucius et dit :

- Immobilis

Malefoy ne put éviter le sort et il tomba inconscient. Drago et Harry se précipitèrent vers les filles. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras, l'embrassa tout en lui demanda comment elle allait.

- Je vais bien, mon chéri ne t'inquiètes pas.

Drago pendant ce temps essayait de réanimer Ginny. Lorsque la vois d'Hermione se fit entendre.

- Elle a recu un sortilège Doloris.

Ginny émerga peu a peu et parti à pleurer lorsqu'elle apperçu Drago. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et la berça pour la consoler.

- Gin' explice moi ce qui c'est passé?

Mais Ginny se tait et ne dit rien. Drago se tourne alors vers Hermione et l'interroge du regard.

- Peut-tu me dire toi ce qu'il s'est passé?

Hermione regarda Harry prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

- Lucius l'a violé. ET lorsque vous êtes arrivés il se préparait à me faire subir le même sort.

fou de rage et de douleur, Drago se dégaga de l'entreinte de Ginny et il bondit sur son père la baguette à la main. Harry eut tout juste le temps de comprendre ce que Drago allait faire et de lui crier :

- DRAGO, NON!

Mais il était trop tard drago avait murmuré entre ces dents :

- Avada Kedavra...

Le corps de Lucius retomba brutalemet. Encore sous le choc le groupe repartit en direction du Terrier laissant Dumbledore ramner le corps et annoncer la mort de Lucius Malefoy...

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est terminé. Envoyés des review et le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	6. Moments de tendresse

Salut tout le monde me revoila avec le prochain chapitre. Mais avant tout réponse au review :

Lana 51: Salut toi contente de voir que la mort de Lucius t'a fait autant plaisir. Voici le prochain chapitre.

Jylly Brandebouc : Salut èa une fidèle. Je t'envoie le prochain chapitre et en prime le 5e chapitre de ma fic du SDA devrait être envoyé au plus tard demain. Bisous Nathalie xxx

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Moments de tendresse

Le groupe était de retour au Terrier. Mme Weasley laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque elle apperçue Ginny.

- Dieu seigneur que c'est-il passé?  
Ce ne fut pas Ginny qui répondit, mais Drago.

- Elle a été violée par mon père...  
- QUOI ! Ou est-il se salaud que je lui fasse regretter le jour ou il est né!  
C'était Ron qui avait parlé. Il était rouge et semblaient prêts à bondir sur Drago. Harry répondit  
- À L'heure qu'il est il doit être au cimetière.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il est...  
- Mort, Drago l'a tué.

Plus personne n'osaient parlés et quelques minutes passèrent lorsque soudain Dumbledore transplana. ce fut hermione qui parla  
-Professeur Dumbledore.  
- Bonjour Miss Granger, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes de retour ainsi que miss Weasley. Molly si vous le permettez, pour des raisons de sécurité je vais ramener ces jeunes gens avec moi à Poudlard.  
Il avait dit cela en regardant Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago et Ginny  
- Moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient si vous pensez que c'est mieux pour leurs sécurité.  
- Bon et bien jeunes gens allons-y.  
Le groupe prit la main de leur directeur et il transplana.

Harry était heureux de retrouver Poudlard, ainsi que le reste du groupe. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Drago et lui dit  
- Au vu des recents événements je crois qu'un changement de maison s'impose vous serez maintenant un gryffondor.  
- Merci professeur, vous avez raison ma place n'était plus avec les serpentards  
- Eh bien je vous laisse, Harry et Hermione pouvez-vous me suivre.  
- Oui professeur.  
Harry se tourna vers Drago et Ginny.  
- On se revoit tout à l'heure.  
- D'accord, Ginny peut tu me montrer ou est notre dortoir.  
- Bien sûr, suis moi.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour gryffondor. Dumbledore, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers un couloir au bout duquel ils s'arrêtèrent.  
- Voici vos apparetments pour l'année. À vous de choisir votre mot de passe, sur cela je vous laisse bonne journée.

Harry et Hermione le regarèrent s'éloigner. Harry se tourna vers sa petite amie et lui dit  
- Quel mot de passe choisissons-nous?  
- Que dirais-tu d'amour?  
- Je suis d'accord.  
IL donnerent le mot de passe au tableau qui pivota pour les laissés entrer. À l'intérieur, la piéce était séparé comme suit : deux portes encadraientt ce qui était leur pièce commune et une troisième porte devait conduire à la salle de bain. Harry et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir sur le divan. Hermione se blotit dans les bras de son amoureux.  
- J'ai eu si peur, que tu n'arrives pas à temps pour empêcher Lucius de me faire subir le même sort que Ginny.  
- Il serait mort avant même d'avoir pu se défendre, s'il t"avait fait subir le même sort. Je comprends Drago.  
- Si nous allions les rejoindre.  
- Je veux bien, mais avant je veux faire ça.  
Il l'embrasse tendrement. Les amoureux se levent et se rendent à la tour gryffondor ou les attendent Drago et Ginny  
- Bonjour vous deux que diriez-vous de terminer cette soirée au bord du lac en amoureux.  
- Moi je veux bien du moment que Ginny est d'accord.  
- Je veux bien, mais pourrons-nous avoir un peu d'intimité, je voudrais parler un peu avec Drago.  
- Bien sûr moi aussi je voudrai un peu être seule avec mon amoureux.

Les 4 amis se dirigèrent vers le lac et Drago et Ginny s'assoient èa une extrémité du lac, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione vont s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité. Drago s'asseoit et ginny s'asseoit entre ses jambes son dos venant reposer sur le torse de Drago et sa tête reposant au creux de son épaule. Drago l'entoure de ses bras.  
- Si tu savais combien je m'en veux de ce que mon salaud de père t'as fait.  
- Amour tu n'as pas en t'en vouloir de ce que ton père a fait tu n'y est pour rien voyons.  
Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde.  
- Embrasse-moi prouve-moi que ce qui c'est passé n'a rien changé.  
Drago l'embrasse tendrement et lui dit  
- Père ne pouvait pas savoir que rien ne pourrai m'éloigner de toi, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai découvert ce wue voulait dire aimer et ce qu'il t'a fait ne me fait que t'aimer encore plus.

À l'autre bout du lac Harry et Hermione s'embrassait tendrement.  
- Je crois que l'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher avant de faire quelque chose de vraiment bête.  
- Mione je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose si tu n'es pas prête, mais dit toi que tu es très désirable et que je saurais attendre.  
Hermione embrasse Harry. Les amoureux se lévent et vont rejoindre Drago et Ginny. Harry eut soudain une idée.  
- Mione serais-tu d'accord pour prêter ta chambre à Drago et Ginny.  
- Mais bien sûr je voulais d'ailleurs leur proposer, si bien sûr vous êtes d'accord?  
Elle se tourne vers Drago et Ginny.  
- Moi je veux bien.  
- Moi aussi.  
Les 4 amis prirent donc le chemin des appartements des préfets ou ils se couchèrent.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre est terminé. Le prochain porteras sur la rentrée. Envoyer des reviews et je vous envoie la suite. Nathalie xxx 


	7. Retour à Poudlard

Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre. Le chant du choipeau est celui qui est dans le 5e volume de Harry.

D'abord réponses aux review :

Lana 51 : Salut toi, merci pour ta review. Voici le chapitre.

Jylly Brandebouc : Salut ma fidèle voici le prochain chapitre. Bisous Nathalie xxx

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla Hermione dormait dans ses bras.

- Mione on doit se lever on ne doit pas être en retard pour la rentrée.  
- Hemm un bisous va peut-être m'aider à me lever.

Harry l'embrasse tendrement et les amoureux se lève et se rendent dans la salle commune des préfets.

Dans l'autre chambre Drago venait aussi de se réveiller. Il regardait Ginny qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle était si belle.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu me regardes comme ça?

Ginny c'était entre temps réveillée et elle le regardait en souriant.

- Bonjour princesse, bien dormi.  
- Oui j'avais une oreillée très confortable.

Elle l'embrasse tendrement. Ils se lèvent et vont rejoindre Harry et Hermione.

L'avant-midi se passe très rapidement et vint le temps de la rentrée. les 4 amis s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor. Le choixpeau se mit à chanter :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_" Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons!"_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les sépererait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer?_

_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : " Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées",_

_Serdaigle disait : " Donnons la culture_

_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre",_

_Gryffondor disait : " Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage",_

_Poufsouffle disait : " Je veux l'équité_

_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

_Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

_Chez les sorciers de son académie._

_Et qu'ila aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits les plus sagaces_

_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient_

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre pilliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et confilts_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heure de son départ._

_Et bien que l'on vit cesser les combats_

_Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

_Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les quatr's maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais cette année je vais endire plus long_

_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

_Bien que condamné è vous séparer_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter_

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant les forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chutte mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

_La répartition maintenant commence._

Le professeur McGonnagall arrive avec les premièeres années. La répartition commence. Après la répartion Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence et comme vous le savez elle est très riche en rebondissements. Comme vous le constatez Mr Drago Malefoy est maintenant un Gryffondor. Ne pose pas de question vous n'avez pas à connaitre les raisons de ce changement. Ensuite nous avons le retour d'un ancien professeur qui a accepté de rependre le cour de défenses contre les forces du mal. Souhaitons tous un bon retour à Monsieur Rémus Lupin.

Le professeur Lupin se leve sous les aplaudissements des éleves.

- Ensuite je vous annonce la création d'un nouveau club. Il s'agit de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et ce groupe sera dirigés par Messieurs Malefoy, Weasley, Granger et bien entendu Potter. Sur ce bon appétit.

Le repas se passa très rapidement et juste avant de demander aux élèves de regagner leurs dortoirs Dumbledore se leva.

- Je voudrais voir Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Grago MAlefoy et Ginny Weasley à mon burreau...

* * *

Et oui j'arrêtes là je suis sadique. Loll Que peut bien vouloir Dumbledore à nos amis? Réponses au prochain chapitre. Postez des review. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	8. Nouveaux rebondissement et premier jour

Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec le chapitre 8! Et j'ai une annonçe à faire. Pour ceux qui comme Lauria se demande pourquoi Ginny et Hermione font comme elles avaient oubliées détrompés-vous Les filles ne sont loin d'avoir oublié vous verrez que dans le 10e chapitre, nous aurons le droit à une belle crise de la part de Ginny. Pourquoi seulement Ginny? Parce que c'est elle qui fut le plus marquée. En attendant le 10e chapitre voici les réponses aux review :

**Lana 51 :** Salut toi contente de voir que ma fic te plaise prend plaisir en lisant celui ci. Bisous xxx

**Jylly Brandebouc :** Salut ma fidèle heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait toujours et je vais essayer de faire attention aux fautes. Bisous Nathalie xxx

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Nouveaux rebondissements et premier jour de classe

Les 4 interpellés se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Ils étaient visiblement inquiets, que leur voulait Dumbledore.

ils arrivèrent et Harry donna le mot passe :

- Dumbledore cerise.

La statue pivota laissant libre l'escalier. Les amis montèrent et ils frappèrent. La voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre.

- Entrez.

Les amis entrèrent. Harry prit la parole.

- vous vouliez nous voir professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui, veuillez vous asseoir.

Il avait fait apparaître 4 fauteuils, dans lesquels les jeunes prirent places. Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Je sais que vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai demandé.

- Oui c'est vrai que nous aimerions bien savoir pourquoi vous vouliez nous voir.

Dumbledore se leva et se mit à marcher.

- Je sais que vous êtes en couple et que vous partagez la même chambre et je veux vous dire que vous ne devez plus vivre cacher et avoir peur des représailles. Je vous donne la permission de partager votre chambre et maintenant veuillez retourner à votre dortoir.

Les 4 amis se lève et se prépare à sortir. Dumbledore se tourne vers Harry.

- Harry pourrais-tu rester?

- Oui, professeur.

Il se tourne vers Hermione.

- Je te retrouve bientôt.

Il l'embrasse. Les 3 autres sortent. Dumbledore se tourne vers Harry.

- Harry je dois te réveler une autre partie du secret.

- Quelle est cet autre partie?

- Tu savais déjà que les 4 fondateurs avaient chacun un héritier. On sais déjà que Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard, mais Serpentard , dégouté de l'attitude de son premier héritier, c'est choisi un autre héritier. Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle ont également une héritière et tu es toi Harry l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Bientôt nous pourrons découvrir qui sont les héritiers manquants. Vous êtes les 4 seuls capables de vaincre Voldemort.l'as est ta forçe Harry. Ils seront là pour te venir en aide avec ta partie de la prophétie. Maintenant retourne donc rejoindre ta petite-amie.

Harry s'éloigne sonjeur. Qui pouvait bien être les 3 autres héritiers. il entra dans l'appartament réservés au préfets et vit qu'Hermione, Ginny et Drago l'attendaient. Hermione vint se blottir dans se bras et Drago prit la parole.

- Que te voulait Dumbledore?

Harry décida qu'il valait mieux tout leur dire. À 4 ils trouveraient peux-être plus facilement les 3 héritiers manquants.

- Dumbledore m'a révélé une autre partie du secret.

- Qu'elle est cette partie?

- Nous savons que les héritiers ont chacun un héritier.

Hermione répondit.

- Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard ça nous le savons déjà.

- Il n'est pas le seul. Serpentard c'est choisi un autre héritier.

- Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec toi Harry.

- Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor. Et je dois découvrir qui sont les autres héritiers.

Les autres décidèrent alors d'aller se coucher. Les cours commencaient le lendemain et en plus ils commencaient par un cours de portion.

Le lendemain les amis étaient en chemin des cachots. Rogue arriva et les autres entrèrent dans la classe. Plusieurs virent que Rogue semblait très perturbé et surtout il tentait de dissumuler quelque chose. Il s'avança vers Harry et avant que personne ne puisse rien faire. Il sortit sa baguette et voulut lui lancer un sort mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui et il s'écria

- EXPELLIARMUS.

Surpris le professeur fut projeté violement vers le fond de la classe. Au même moment Dumbledore et Lupin entrèrent. Le directeur fit sortir tous les élèves sauf harry, Hermione, Drago et Ginny qui était arrivée entre-temps. Dumbledore s'avança vers Rogue et il pointa sa baguette vers lui et il dit

- Stupéfix.

Rogue ne bouga plus. Le professeur lui fit boire une potion et ensuite il dit

- Enervatum

Rogue ouvrit les yeux.

- Pouvez-vous m'etendre?

- oui.

- Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez menacé Harry?

- Le maître avait appris que Potter est l'héritier de Gryffondor et il m'avait commandé de l'éliminer ainsi plus personne ne pourrais plus le tuer puisque les 4 fondateurs ne pourrais être réunis par leurs 4 héritiers. Il avait essayer de faire la même chose avant la rentrée. Il avait demander à Lucius Malefoy de suprimer les héritières de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Mais il n'a pas réussi il ne fit que s'attirer la haine de son fils en violant sa petie-amie.

Drago et Harry regardèrent Rogue.

- Hermione et Ginny sont donc les héritières de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Dumbledore s'écria menaçcant.

- Vous avez trahi la confiance que je vous avait faites. Vous serez donc puni en conséquence, Séverus. Retournez auprès de votre maître sans avoir rempli votre mission.

- J'aurai au moins le temps de remplir une autre partie de ma mission et tuant l'héritier de Serpentard.

Il pointe sa baguette vers Drago et veut lui lancer un sort impardonnable mais Harry est plus rapide et il lance de nouveau

- Expelliamus

De nouveau Rogue est projeté vers le fond de la classe. Voyant qu'il n'arriverai à rien il siffla

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre le maître finira par parvenir à ses fins.

Et il transplana.

* * *

Et oui c'est fini. Qu'avait voulu dire Rogue? Réponse dans un prochain chapitre. En attendant envoyez des review et je poste le prochain chapitre. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	9. Première nuit et grande annonce

Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec le chapitre 9! Le prochain chapitre sera la crise de Ginny. En attendant réponse au review:

**Mlle Potter :** Salut toi contente de voir que ma fic te plaise. Voici le prochain chapitre. Bisous xxx

Lana 51 : Salut Contente de voir que ma fic te plait toujours autant et voilèa le chapitre suivant. Bisous Nathalie xxx

Méli : Salut toi! Heureuse de constater que tu suis ma fic. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bisous xxx

**Jylly Brandebouc :** Salut ma fidèle Jylly. Oui je peux avouer que tu m'as fait un peu peur. Voici le prochain chapitre et en prime je vais poster le prochain chapitre de ma fic du SDA. Bisous Nathalie xxx

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Première nuit et grande annonce

Les 4 amoureux se regardèrent ils étaient donc les héritiers. Dumbledore prit la parole

- Maintenant que nous connaissons l'identiter des 4 héritiers veuillez vous prendre par la main.

Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ginny se prirent par la main. Ils furent transporté dans un endroit ou ils virent devant eux Les fondateurs. Chacun des fondateurs se plaça devant leur héritier chacun des amis était impressionné de voir les fondateurs. Godric prit la parole

- Nous savons que vous avez tous ce qu'il faut pour vaincre Lord Voldemort, mais nous avons décidé également de vous offrir ceci.

Ils leur montrent 4 fines baguettes qu'ils leur remettent. Puis chacun disparaissent et les 4 amis reviennent dans la classe de potion. Dumbeldore leur demanda

- Que s'est-il passé?

Harry répondit

- Nous avons été transporté dans un endroit ou se trouvaient les fondateurs de l'école nous ont donnés ceci.

Ils montrent les 4 baguettes. Dumbledore leur dit

- Bien très bien. Pour le reste de la journée je vous dispense de cours mais venez nos rejoindre à la grande salle pour le souper j'ai une très importante anoonce à faire. Pour l'insatant le proffesseur McGonnagall vous attend dans la classe de Métarmophose.

Les 4 amis remercièrent Dumbledore puis se dirigèrent vers la classe de McGonnagall. Celle-ci était assise à son burreau. Harry dit

- Vous vouliez nous voir proffesseur.  
- Oui le proffesseur Dumbledore désire que je vous enseigne à devenir Animagus.

Ils ouvrirent de grans yeux. McGonnagall reprit la parole

- L'art de se transformer en animagus n'est pas donné èa tous le monde. Vous devez tous d'abord fermé vous yeux et faire le vide dans votre esprit, ensuite vous devez résiter cette incatation : Mon animagus revèle toi à moi, animagus revèle toi à moi. Allez-y.

Chacun ferma les yeux et firent ce que leur avait conseillé McGonnagall et après quelque minutes ils réouvrirent leurs yeux. McGonnagall les questionna

- Quels animaux avez-vous vus.

Ginny fut le premier à répondre

- J'ai vu un blaireau

Drago fut le suivant

- Moi j'ai vu un serpent

Hermione répondit

- Moi j'ai vu un aigle

Puis Harry finit par répondre

- Moi j'ai vu un lion

McGonagall eut l'air très surprise

-Bon très bien ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

Les 4 amis sortirent et prirent la directionde la grande salle ou ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor. Losque tout le monde fut arrivés Dumbledore se leva et il prit la parole.

- Cher élèves nous arrivons bientôt a la fête de l'halloween et cette année nous ferons de cet fête un retour en arrière du temps des fondateurs. Le rôle des fondateurs sera interprêtes pas Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, ainsi que par Mlles Granger et Weasley. Sur cela bon appêtit. Tous les élèves mangèrent puis chaque élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. Les 4 amis retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs, ils étaient accompagnés de Ron et Luna. Les amoureux s'assoient sur le fauteuil de la salle commune. Ron demanda alors aux autres :

- Pourquoi Dumbledore vous a-t-il donnés le rôle des 4 fondateurs?

-C'est vrai nous avons oubliés de te l'apprendre!

-M'apprendre quoi?

- Tu as devant toi les héritiers des 4 fondateurs.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Drago se tournèrent vers Luna qui venait de parler. Hermione répondit :

-Comment le sais-tu?

Luna répondit

- Le professeur Dumbledore, l'a dit à mon père qui m'a écrit pour me le dire.

Les amis se sourient, puis soudain Hermione se tourna vers les 3 autres et leur dit

- McGonagall, avait l'air surprise à la fin de la séance

- C'est vrai et je me demande bien pourquoi?

- Je pense que cela à avoir avec les formes de nos Animagus.

Drago et Harry se tournent vers Ginny

Pourquoi dit- tu cela?

Ginny leur répond

- Suivez mon raisonnement

Elle se tourne vers Hermione et lui demande

- Hermione dis-moi quels sont les emblèmes des maisons de Poudlard

Hermione répondit

- Gryffondor a pour emblème un lion, Poufsouffle a pour emblème un blaireau, Serdaigle a pour emblème un aigle et Serpentard apour emblème un serpent

Les garçons ne comprenaient toujours pas

- Et maintenant Harry rappelle-moi quelle forme à ton animagus et celui d'Hermione?

-Mon animagus a pour forme un lion et celui d'Hermione est un aigle.

- Bien, maintenant Drago dis-moi quels sont nos propres animagus?

- Le mien est un serpent et le tien est un blaireau...

Soudain les 2 comprirent.

-Attend un peu...

- Vous avez enfin compris!

-Compris quoi?

C'est Ron qui venait de parler. Les 5 amis se retournèrent vers lui et Luna répondit

- Ils ont pour animagus les emblèmes de Poudlard.

Ron changa alors de sujet

- Pour en revenir au bal, avez-vous choisi quels fondateurs vous allez interpréter?

Hermione lui dit

- C'est facile, nous allons interpréter le rôle du Fondateur de qui nous decendons.

Luna lui répondit.

- De qui est-vous les héritiers?

Ginny répondit

- Je suis la descendante de Helga Poufsouffle

Drago dit

- Je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard

Hermione et Harry répondirent ensemble

- Et tu as devant toi la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle et le descendant de Godric Gryffondor

- Pour ce qui est des costumes je crois qu'on devra choisir quelque chose de la couleur des maisons des fondateurs.

- Oui tu as raison, Gin, donc je vais devoir choisir quelque chose de vert et argent aux couleur de Serpentard.

- Et moi, je dois trouvé quelque chose de jaune et noir aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

- Moi, je dois trouvé quelque chose de bleur et bronze aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

- Et moi, ce doit être quelque chose de rouge et or aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Hermione regarda Harry

- Comment allons nous faire.

-Nous regarderons demain à pré-au-lard si on peut trouver quelque chose ou sinon nous irons sur le chemin de traverse. Et maintenant au lit.

Il se tourne vers Ron et Luna.

- Au fait il nous reste 2 chambres de libre si vous voulez vous pouvez les prendre.

Ron répondit

- Merci ce sera avec plaisir.

puis chacun gagna sa chambre. Les 6 amis s'endormirent assez rapidement.

* * *

Et oui le chapitre est fini. Review et je vous poste le prochain. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	10. Pré au Lard et remise en question

Salut tout le monde me revoici avec le 10e chapitre. Gros bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews. Nathalie xxx

* * *

Le matin, après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, les amis prirent place dans les caléches qui devaient les conduire à Pré-au-Lard. Arrivé à destination, ils se rendirent chez Mme Guipure. La propriétaire les attendaient et elle se dirigea vers eux. 

- Je vous attendais jeunes gens. Venez, je suis sûre que j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire.

Elle les entraînent vers le fond de la boutique. Où elle finit par leur montrer 4 superbes robes.

- Les dernières personnes ayant portés ces tenues furent les fondateurs de Poudlard.

Les 4 amis se regardèrent en souriant. Ils n'auraient pas à chercher très longtemps. Harry demanda :

- Seriez-vous d'accord pour nous prêter ces costumes pour le bal d'haloween?

La propriétaire les regarda avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Mais bien entendu, je vous les laisse immédiatement. Vous n'aurez qu'à mes les rapporter après le bal.

Harry et Drago payèrent. Les 4 amis ressortirent avec leur costumes. Ils allèrent retrouver Ron et Luna qui se trouvaient aux Trois-Balais. Ces derniers étaient en train de se parler. Ils saluèrent les amis, puis s'assirent.

Cependant Ginny ne resta pas longtems. Elle avait besoin d'air et voulait être seule. Elle embrassa Drago au coin des lévres, puis elle sortit. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fontaine où elle s'assit. Depuis 1 mois elle ne dormait plus, ses nuits étant peuplés de cauchemar, où elle revivait les différents sevices que lui avait infligé Lucius Malefoy. Le pire pour elle, c'est que les paroles qu'il lui avait dit Lucius lui avait fait mal.

_-------------------- FLASH BACK --------------------_

_Lucius se tenait devant Ginny, qui était nue et qui avait plusieurs échymoses. Lucius dit avec un rictus au bord de la bouche:_

_- Aucun homme ne t'aimera jamais. Mon fils finira bien par recouvré la raison. Il finira bien par reconnaître que de rester avec toi, signifierai contracter une mésalliance._

_Ginny aurait voulu répliquer mais il l'avait rapidement baillonée et sans plus de cérémonie, il l'avait pénétrée brutalement. Ginny se mordit violement les lévres afin de ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur._

_-------------------- FIN DU FLASH BACK --------------------_

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux au rappel de ce souvenir. Elle avait imaginé que sa première fois serait toute empreinte de douceur et d'amour. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Elle commençait même à mettre en doute les sentiments de Drago en doute. Les paroles de Lucius avaient faits leurs chemins. Elle allait devoir avoir une franche discusin avec Drago. Elle ne pourrait rester longtemps dans cette incertitude qui la rongait.

Elle retourna rejoindre les autres. Et le groupe retourna à Poudlard. Ils prirent leurs repas, puis Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Drago retournèrent au dortoir des préfets tandis que Ron et Luna regagnaient chacun leur dortoir. Les amis lirent leur livre sur l'art de devenir animagus en prévision de leur prochain cours avec McGonnagall. Ginny après quelques instants, regarda les autres et dit :

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je vais aller me coucher. Je tombe de fatigue.

Elle se retira dans ses appartements. Harry se tourna vers Drago et lui demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il avec Ginny?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas elle refuse de m'en parler?

Il se leva.

- Je crois que je vais aller la rejoindre.

Il se rend dans ses appartements, pour s'appercevoir que Ginny ne dors pas, mais qu'elle est assise sur leur lit. En l'appercevant, Ginny éclate en sanglots. Drago referma la porte, puis il vint la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme se dégaga violement puis elle dit en criant et pleurant :

- COMMENT PEUX-TU ENCORE M'AIMER ET ME PRENDRE DANS TES BRAS ALORS QUE JE SUIS SOUILLÉE. TON PÈRE A RAISON, TU CONCLUS UNE MÉSAILLANCE EN ME CHOISSISSANT!

Drago la retourna pour qu'elle lui fit façe, puis il lui dit :

- Gin', je ne fais pas une mésalliance en te choisissant toi, tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Avant toi, je n'étais rien. Tout ce que je savais faire c'était rabaisser les autres me croyant supérieur. Tout cela parce que c'était ainsi que Père m'avait élevé, à cous de doloris. Mais depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, j'ai découvert ce que voulait dire aimer. Ginny rien ne pourra jamais m'enlever cet amour que j'ai pour toi.

Il la regarda amoureusement puis reprit.

- Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est que je ne serais pas le premier. J'aurai tant souhaité que tu conserves de cette première fois que la douceur et la passion. Mais tout ce que tu conserveras c'est la brutalité et la haine.

Ginny lui demanda alors timidement

- Draco sauras-tu m'attendre, car je ne me sens pas prête et j'ai peur que tu ne me quittes pour une autre qui elle te donneras ce que tu doit attendre.

Drago lui sourit gentiment.

- Gin' j'attendrais que tu sois prêtre, jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quelque chose, si tu n'en as pas envie. Et jamais j'irai vers une autre puisque c'est de toi dont j'ai envie.

Ginny l'embrassa gentiment, puis elle se lova dans ses bras et s'endormit rapidement tout à fait rassurée quant aux sentiments de Drago.

* * *

EH oui le chapitre est fini. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste è faire envoyés des reviewa et je vous poste la suite. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	11. Premier cours de DFCM

Salut tout le monde dsl pour le long retard. Voici le chapitre. Mercipour lesreviews.

* * *

11 - Premier cours de DFCM

Le matin, les amis se rendirent à la grande salle afin de prendre son petit dejeuner. Ginny avait enfin réussie à dormir toute une nuit sans être assaillie par ses cauchemars.

Après avoir bien mangé, le groupe prit la direction de la classe de DCFM, où ils prirent places à l'avant. Le professeur Lupin entra et salua ses élèves.

- Soyez les bienvenus au cours de DCFM de 6e année. Si vous êtes prêts, nous allons commencer ce cours.

Il écrit sur le tableau : COURS SUR LE PATRONUS

- Bon qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Patronus.

Hermione lève la main.

- Miss Granger.

- Le Patronus est un sort très complexe de défense.

- Bravo 10 pts pour Gryffondor. Et contre quoi ou qui utilise-t-on ce sort?

Drago lève la main.

- Mr Malefoy.

- On s'en sert pour éloigner les détraqueurs.

- Super 10 pts pour Gryffondor. Et qui peut me dire comment on doit faire?

Harry lève la main.

- Harry.

- Il suffit de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux et de prononcer la formule suivante : SPERO PATRONUM.

- Bravo 10 pts pour Gryffondor. Tu nous faits une démonstration Harry?

Harry se lève. Il se concentre sur son amour pour Hermione et s'écrie :

- SPERO PATRONUM!

Un magnifique cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette. Lupin s'exclama :

- Super Patronus Harry! 20 pts pour Gryffondor. Maintenant chachun votre tour venez à l'avant et faisons un essai.

Les élèves s'avancèrent, mais très peu réussissait. En fait seuls Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ron avaient réussi à créer un Patronus. Lupin les laissa partir. Alors qu'il s'appretait à sortir, Lupin retint Harry. Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, Harry demanda à Lupin.

- Rémus, que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Harry, je voudrais savoir à quoi tu as pensé avant de créer ton Patronus?

Harry rougit.

- J'ai pensé à Hermione.

Lupin lui sourit.

- Allez file vite la rejoindre.

Harry sortit. Il retrouva les autres à la Grande salle pour le dîner. Leur cours suivant était soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Ginny tant qu'à elle, aurait du avoir un cours de potions, mais comme il n'y avait plus de professeur le cours avait été annulé. Drago lui demanda d'ailleurs :

- Que feras-tu de ce temps libre, amour?

Ginny le regarda et lui sourit gentiment.

- Je crois que je vais en profiter pour étudier un peu. Puis j'irai vous rejoindre à la grande salle.

Drago l'embrasse tendrement, puis les 4 amis prirent la direction du parc de Pouldard où Hagrid les attendait. À ses côtés se tenait...

Harry, Ron Hermione et Drago s'écièrent en même temps.

- C'est Buck.

Harry surpris se tourna vers Hagrid et lui demanda.

- Hagrid pourquoi Buck est-il là, il ne devait pas rester cacher.

Hagrid lui sourit.

- Non plus depuis que Malfoy a demandé l'annulation de la sentence.

Ron regarda Malfoy.

- Tu as retiré la plainte de ton père?

- Bien entendu. Je n'allais quand même pas pu laisser un innocent payer pour les betises que j'avais faites.

- De quelles betises veut tu parler?

- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais écouté Hagrid.

Le cours se déroula assez rapidement, Hagrid leur parla des licornes. Puis les amis retournèrent à la grande salle, où Ginny les attendaient. Ils prirent place. Drago embrassa sapetite-amie et lui demanda comment c'était déroulé son après-midi.

- J'ai passé un bel après-midi. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile pour le bal.

Harry, Drago et Hermione la regardèrent.

- Et c'est quoi?

- J'ai trouvée une formule qui nous permetteraient pour une soirée de prendre l'apparence qu'avaient les fondateurs.

- Et c'est quoi cette formule?

- La formule est : MÉTARMORPHUS... on doit dire le nom de la personne de qui l'on veut prendre l'apparence.

Les amis se taisent, puis ils regardèrent Dumble dore qui venait de se lever.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, chers élèves, mais je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de potions.

Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle.

- Il s'agit de ...

* * *

Et oui je fini là. Qui est le professeur de potions? Envoyés des reviews. Si vous trouvé la réponses je vous poste deux chapitres! Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	12. Première rencontre du club de duel

Chapitre 12 : Première rencontre du club de duel

Salut tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolé du long retard, mais pour me faire pardonner je vous envoie 2 chapitres et je ferai la même chose la semaine prochaine. En espérant que vous aimerez ces deux chapitres. Bisous Nathalie xxx

- Mme Narcissa Malfoy.

Les amis se regardèrent surpris. Ron se tourne vers Drago.

- Est-ce que tu étais au courant que ta mère allait devenir prof de potion.

- Non je l'ignorai. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis mon départ du manoir.

Lorsque Narcissa eut prit place, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Nous accueillons également 4 jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons qui poursuiveront leurs études içi.

4 jeunes filles entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'avant. McGonnagall se leva et appella :

- Gabrielle Delacour.

La jeune fille s'approcha et prit place sur le tabouret. Après quelques instants le choixpeau s'écria :

- GRYFFONDOR!!!

La table concernée applaudit la nouvelle arrivante qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Bienvenue à Gryffondor, Gabrielle, je suis heureux de te revoir. Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien, Harry, mais je croyais que tu ne me reconnaîtra pas.

En effet Harry avait rencontré Gabrielle, il y a 2 ans à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers.

McGonnagall appella ensuite :

- Ariane Diggory.

Une jeune femme s'avança. Elle prit place sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau s'écria rapidement :

- POUFSOUFFLE!!!

La jeune femme fut reçut avec joie par ses nouveaux camarades. McGonnagall appelle ensuite :

- Océane Dubois.

Une jeune femme prit place sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau après un petit moment s'écria :

- GRYFFONDOR!!!

La table des Gryffondor acceuillit joyeusement la nouvelle arrivante, qui s'assit près de Ron, qui était devenu soudainement rouge. Finalement, McGonnagall appella :

- Cassandra Malfoy.

Un silence total accompagna cette annonce. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds s'avançant. Elle prit place sur le tabouret. A peine le choixpeau fut-il posé sur sa tête qu'il s'écria :

- SERDAIGLE!!!

Un écho de stupeur s'éleva de la grande salle. Une Malfoy chez les Serdaigles. Ils se rappelèrent cependant que Drago n'était plus chez les Serpentard, mais bien chez les Gryffondor. La grande salle se vida assez rapidement à la fin du reoas. Seuks restèrent, nos 5 amis : Gabrielle, Océane, Ariane et Cassandra. Drago se dirigea vers sa mère, il tenait Ginny par la main. Drago s'arrêta devant elle.

- Bonjour mère.

Elle lui sourit, puis le serra dans ses bras. Et elle l'embrassa. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Ginny, qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Elle lui dit.

- Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Et je suis heureuse que mon fils t'aie choisie.

Drago surpris lui demande.

- Mais je croyais que tu pensais la même chose que père.

Narcissa répondit :

- Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec les idéologies de ton père.

Narcissa se tourna vers Harry.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour madame.

Narcissa lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu sais tu peux m'appeller Narcissa. Je suis après tout ta marraine.

- Vous êtes ma marraine.

- Oui, Harry. Ta mère Lily était ma meilleure amie. Ton père et elle sont d'ailleurs le parrains et la marraine de Drago.

- Lily et James Potter sont mon parrain et ma marraine.

Drago se tourne vers la nouvelle venue et lui sourit tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que tu m'as manquée Cassie

- Tu m'as manqué aussi grand-frère.

Ginny semblait surprise. Drago la serra contre lui et lui dit :

- Gin, Harry, Hermione, Ron, je vous présente ma soeur Cassandra. Cassandra je te présente ceux que tu peux considérer comme ma seconde famille.

Cassandra leur sourit. Harry prit la parole :

- Bon, il serait temps d'aller nous coucher. Hermione, en tant que préfète-en-chef, toi et moi allons reconduire les nouvelles à leur dortoir.

Il se tourne vers Ginny et Drago.

- On vous rejoint après.

Ginny et Drago firent signe qu'ils avaient compris. Ils sortent tous. Harry, Hermione, Cassandra, Océane et Gabrielle prirent le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Cassandra les attendirent au pied de l'escalier. Pendant qu'Harry, Hermione, Océane et Gabrielle arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci prit la parole :

- Mot de passe?

Harry répndit :

- Fortuna Minor.

Le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent. Une fois dans la salle, Hermione prit la parole :

- Nous voici devant la salle commune des Gryffondor. À votre gauche se trouve les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, tandis que celui des filles se trouve en haut à votre droite.

Harry et Hermione les laisse et vont rejoindre Cassandra qui les attend. Harry lui dit :

- Tu peux nous suivre, Cassandra.

Ils se mirent en route. Cassandra intriguée finit par demandé :

- Euh, Harry, où allons-nous?

Harry lui sourit gentiment.

- Nous t'emmenons aux appartements des préfets.

Cassandra est encore plus surprise.

- Dis-moi pourquoi je peux me rendre à ses appartements.

- Tout d'abord, Drago est ton frère et ensuite tu es la fille de ma marraine.

- C'est bon, je vous suis.

Ils arrivent devant le tableau. Harry doona le not de passe et les 3 entrèrent. Ginny et Drago les attendaient.

- Cassie que fais-tu içi. tu ne devais pas être dans le dortoir des Serdaigles.

Mais ce fut Harry qui répondit :

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions lui offrir la dernière chambre libre.

Il se tourne vers Hermione et Ginny.

- Si bien sûr vous êtes d'accord?

Ginny et Hermione repondirent ensemble :

- Moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénients.

Alors Harry se tourna vers Cassandra.

- Sois la bienvenue parmi nous.

Le lendemain eut lieu la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Devant les 4 proffesseurs, se tenait 19 personnes. Harry prit la parole :

- Soyez les bienvenus. Nous débuterons donc par les sorts rudimentaires, pour aujourd'hui.

Il se tourne vers Drago et lui dit :

- Drago, tu prends Ginny, Cassandra, Terry, Ernie et Padma.

Les sous-mentionnés se regroupèrent autour de Drago.

Harry se tourne vers Ron :

- Ron, toi tu prends Gabrielle, Hannah, Susan, Justin et Luna.

Les mentionnés se regroupèrent autour de Ron.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Mione tu prends Ariane, Lavande, Parvati, Seamus et Dean.

Les mentionnés allèrent rejoindre Hermione. Harry reprit la parole :

- Colin, Denis, Océane et Neville vous serez avec moi.

Lorsque tout le monde eut prit place, Harry repris la parole :

- Bon le premier sort que nous allons apprendre est le sort du bouclier. Hermione nous allons leur faire une démonstration.

Harry et Hermione se mettent face à face.

- Vas-y Mione, lance-moi un sort.

Hermione le fait. Elle pointe sa baguette vers Harry et s'écrie :

- STUPEFIX!!!

Harry s'écrie à son tour :

- PROTÉGO!!!

Le sort rebondit sur un écran invisible. Hermione a tout juste le temps de s'écarter afin d'éviter le sort. Harry reprend la parole :

- Bon maintenant, à votre tour.

1 heure après tout le monde avait bien progressé.

- Bon rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

Tous le monde partent. Les héritiers en compagnie de Cassandra retournèrent à l'appartement des préfets en chefs.

Drago et Ginny entrent dans leur chambre. Les amoureux s'embrassaient tendrement. Ginny se sentait tellement en sécurité qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que Drago avait commencé à parcourir doucement son corps avec ses mains. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de ses cuisses la jeune femme fut brusquement ramener à la réalité. Elle le repoussa brutalement. Ce dernier prit la parole visiblement désolé.

- Ginny, pardonne-moi, mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Si tu veux, je peux aller dormir dans l'autre chambre.

Il s'était levé et se dirigait vers la porte. Au moment où il allait sortir, la voix de Ginny se fit entendre :

- Non, je veux que tu restes.

Le jeune homme revint sur ses pas et s'allongea près de Ginny. Celle-ci lui demanda :

- Prends-moi contre toi.

Drago, la serre contre lui et l'embrasse sur le front.

- Amour, je saurai attendre que tu sois prête et que ce soit toi qui me demande d'aller plus loin. Je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les amoureux s'endormirent assez rapidement, une dure journée les attendant.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre est fini. Dans quelques chapitres vous serez pourquoi Drago a été séparé de sa soeur pendant si longtemps. 


	13. Le bal d'Halloween

Chapitre 13 : Le Bal d'Halloween

Voici le deuxième chapitre de la journée tel que promis, bonne lecture.

Le matin, Harry se leva, il regarda Hermione qui dormait toujours. Elle était si belle. Il décida de la laisser dormir et il prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Il y retrouva Ron, qui était déjà levé et visiblement très angoisée. Harry le salua.

- Salut vieux, comment c'est passé ta nuit?

Ron répondit après avoir pris le temps d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Je suis très anxieu, puisque tout à l'heure c'est les sélections pour le quidditch.

Harry le regarda.

- Mais Ron, tu es déjà dans l'équipe, pourquoi serais-tu anxieu?

Ron devint écarlate. Il répondit d'une petite voix.

- Je me demande si une des nouvelles va se présenter.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Notre petit Ronnie serait-il tombé amoureux?

Ron s'étrangla et il allait répondre lorsque la voix d'Hermione s'éleva.

- Notre gentil Ron serait amoureux. Qui est l'heureuse élue?

Ron ne voulait pas répondre, mais Harry lui le fit.

- Les heureuses élues sont nos nouvelles camarades de Gryffondor.

Ron devint encore plus écarlate et ne put que bégayer :

- Mais...no...non...je...je...je...ne...suis...pas amou...amou...mou...reux.

Harry part à rire.

- Mais oui on te croit Ron.

Hermione se tourne vers son amoureux et elle lui dit tout en l'embrassant.

- Bonne chance, mon amour. Je sais que tu y arriveras.

Harry sourit et lui redonne un doux baiser.

- Merci Mione, on se revoit tout à l'heure.

Il se rend sur le terrain où se trouve déjà les gryffondors voulant tenter l'essai. Parmi ceux-ci se trouvait Ron, Ginny, Drago et Océane. Gabrielle et Luna étaient assises dans les gradins.

Harry s'avança et prit la parole :

- Bonjour tout le monde, bienvenue à la sélection de Quidditch. Nous avons donc plusieurs postes à combler : 2 batteurs, 2 poursuiveurs. Bon commençons tout de suite.

Les premiers postulants étaient franchement mauvais. A ce demander ce qu'ils étaient venus faire içi. Puis Drago et Océane s'élancèrent. Avec Ginny, ils formaient un trio d'enfer qui feraient pâtir les gardiens adverses. Après quelques autres postulants, le choix d'harry parut très clair.

- Merci à tout le monde, je vais donc vous annoncer la composition de l'équipe : Aux postes de poursuiveurs Drago Malfoy, Ginny Weasley et Océane Dubois. Aux postes de batteurs : Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Ron demeure gardien et je demeure attrapeur. Merci à tout la première pratique aura lieu lundi soir prochain.

Hermione vint féliciter Ron. Ron s'excusa et partit à courir et il rattrappa Cassandra et Gabrielle. Il demanda à parler à Gabrielle. Celle-ci accepta et ils s'éloignèrent.

Que voudrais-tu me dire, Ron?

- Serais-tu d'accord pour m'accompagner au bal de l'halloween. Je sais que je suis à la dernière minute.

- Arrête Ron, je veux bien t'accompagner au bal. Mais je croyais que tu avais demandé à Luna de t'accompagner.

- Dean lui a déjà demander d'être sa cavalière.

Gabrielle voyait bien qu'en fait Ron avait voulu invité Luna, mais qu'il avait été devancé par Dean.

- Tu sais Ron, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal de m'avoir choisi en dernier recours. Je comprends que tu aurais souhaité invité Luna.

- Oui c'est vrai que j'aurai voulu y aller en sa compagnie. Ce que je ne comprends pas toutefois c'est pourquoi Dean lui a demander de l'accompagner?

- Ne m'as tu pas raconter que Dean était déjà sorti avec ta soeur Ginny?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je ne comprends pas en quoi cela aurait rapport avec Luna.

- Luna est la meilleure amie de Ginny. Dean se sert peut-être de Luna pour se rapprocher de Ginny.

- Je ne peux croire que Dean serait rendu aussi bas que ça.

- Par amour on est prêt à tout. Et Dean espère sans doute semer la zizanie entre Drago et Ginny.

Le soir tour les élves étaient en train de se préparer. Dans la chambres des préfets, 7 jeunes adolescents se préparaient. Les garçons étaient dans la chambre d'Harry, tandis que les filles se trouvainet dans la chambre de Ginny. Ron était très élégant, mais pourtant il paraissait très fade aux côtés d'Harry et Drago. Les jeunes hommes étaient réellements splendides. Drago portait un ensemble argent agrémenté d'une cape verte. Harry quant à lui portait un smooking rouge ainsi qu'une cape dorée. Les filles de leur côté étaient également très élégantes. Luna et Cassandra portaient chacune une robe sans bretelle. Celle de Luna était mauve, et celle de Cassandra était blanche. Ginny portait une robe jaune et une cape noire. Elle avait bouclées ses longs cheveux et avait posée un léger maquillage sur son visage. Mais la plus grande tranformation était celle d'Hermione. Elle portait une longe robe argentée et une cape bleue. Elle avait allongée ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant noirs et ses yeux étaient maintenant bleus. Les couples étaient maintenant tous réunis et ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle. Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ginny furent les derniers à entrer.

* * *

Je vous envoie le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine bisous Nathalie xxx 


	14. Première nuit

Chapitre 14 : Première nuit

Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec le prochain chapitre. Je vais essayer de les poster plus souvent, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Soyez les bienvenus à ce premier bal. Sans plus attendre acceuillons nos fondateurs : Salazar Serpentard, Helga Pouffsouffle, Gadric Gryffondor et Rowena Sedraigle.

Tout le monde applaudirent pendant que les 4 jeunes prirent place à la grande salle. Harry et Drago côte à côte. Tous les autres s'assirent à leur table respective et le festin commença.

A la fin du festin, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Et maintenant place à la danse. Que les fondateurs ait l'honneur d'ouvrir ce bal.

Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ginny s'avancèrent. Harry enlaca Hermione et se met à danser. Il lui glisse à l'oreille :

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique, Mione!

- Merci mon amour. Tu es également hyper canon.

Drago et Ginny valsaiient également. Ginny susura à l'oreille de son partenaire :

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, beau gosse.

- C'est quoi?

- Tu verras ce soir après le bal.

La danse se termina et les couples retournèrent à leur place. Harry demanda à Drago comment il se sentait.

- Ca me fait drôle de représenter Salazar Serpentard.

- Je sais je comprends, moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de représenté Godric Gryffondor.

- Tu pourras également dire à Hermione à quel point elle est sublime.

- Tu pourras faire de même avec Ginny.

Drago lui sourit et il porta son regard vers Ginny qui dansait avec Dean. Une pointe de jalousie le transperca.

Ginny de son côté n'était pas à l'aise dans les bras de son ex. Ce dernier la serrait trop près de lui et elle essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de son emprise.

- Ainsi je te fais toujours de l'effet.

- Loin de là. Tu me répugnes. Lâche-moi.

- Et pour quoi te laisserai-je t'échapper?

- Parce que je suis amoureuse d'un autre.

- Il ne te mérite pas amour, il te rendra malheureuse.

Ginny vit rouge. Elle se retourna et prit sa baguette et elle pointa Dean en disant :

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS.

Dean tomba lourdement. Luna vint voi Ginny

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Ton cavalier a essayé de me draguer.

Drago c'était approché et il avait entendu la dernière phrase de Ginny.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu pétrifié, Gin'

- Parce qu'il a dit que tu ne me mérites pas.

Drago la serre contre lui. Ginny l'embrassa tendrement et ils retournèrent danser.

Harry et Hermione eux aussi dansaient. éharry était enthousiaste. Il avait tellement envie de connaître plus intimement Hermione, mais il se contrôla en se disant qu'il ne devait pas gâcher sa soirée. Il aviserai en temps et lieu selon ce que désireraient Hermione.

Ron avait dansé avec Gabrielle, mais il était toujours dans la lune regardant Luna qui s'était éloigné de Dean. Gabrielle avait remarqué cela et elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Invite la à danser.

- Mais tu es ma cavalière.

- Ron je ne t'en voudrais pas, vas-y tu en rêves depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la salle.

- Tu es sur que tu m'en voudras pas si je le fais.

- Mais non, allez va.

Elle le poussa dans la direction de Luna. Ron se dirigea vers elle il rougissait de plus en plus et c'est en bégayant qu'il demanda :

- Luna... accepterait-tu... de... dan... ser... avec... moi...

- Je veux bien danser avec toi Ron.

Il prend sa main et l'entraîne vers le centre de la piste, lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme celle-ci tressaillit. Depuis longtemps, Luna était amoureuse de Ron. Mais elle ignorait comment lui faire part de ses sentiments et pensait qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. À la fin de la danse, Luna déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Ron fit de même et jeta un regard vers la piste de danse. Il vit Harry et Hermione tendrement enlacés, puis sa soeur et Drago et enfin Gabrielle et Neville. Ron sourit en voyant ses deux derniers, il se dit qu'un nouveau couple venait sans doute de se former.

La soirée s'était rapidement écoulé et vers 9hres, Ginny prit la main de Drago et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je suis un peu fatiguée, est-ce que tu accepterais de te retirer avec moi dans notre chambre.

Drago lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord et ils se mirent en route pour leur chambre. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Ginny demanda à Drago de l'attendre dans la chambre le temps qu'elle aille se changer.

Ginny se rendit dans la chambre de bain et d'un coup de sa baguette magique elle échangea sa robe pour un déshabillé qu'elle cacha sous sa cape. Elle retourna dans la chambre où Drago l'attendait étendu sur le lit. Ginny le trouvait si séduisant que'elle avait raison de vouloir aller plus loin avec lui.

Lorsqu'il la vit revenir, il se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en faisant lentement glisser la cape qui tomba aux pieds de la jeune fille, dévoilant ainsi le désabillé rouge et vert qu'elle portait. Drago ouvrit des grands yeux et murmura :

- Est-ce là mon cadeau.

- C'est en effet une partie de ton cadeau.

- Qu'elle est l'autre partie.

- C'est celle-ci

Elle commença à débouttoner la chemise du jeune homme tout en reculant lentement vers le lit la chemise se retrouva rapidement par terre et Ginny allait s'attaquer à son pantalon lorsque Drago arrêta sa main et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais?

Ginny se hissa sur le lit et elle répondit à Drago le plus amouureusement du monde :

- Drago, je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour, efface en moi le souvenir du viol que j'ai subis. Je veux que tu sois doux et gentil avec moi.

Drago était ému. Il rejoignit Ginny sur le lit où il se coucha à ses côtés. Il dit à Ginny :

- Amour, je serais très doux et attentionné avec toi. Tu pourras toujours me dire d'arrêter, dès que tu ne te sentiras plus en confiance.

Ginny lui sourit et du regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle est prête. Drago se positiona au-dessus d'elle et doucement il la pénétra, se qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à la jeune femme. Ils firent passionnément l'Amour, chachun découvrant avec plaisir le corps de l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Harry et Hermione quand à eux étaient également revenus à leur chambre et ils s'étaient changés. Harry aurait tellement voulu faire comprendre à Hermione qu'il la désirait et que le désir n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre, mais il préféra ne rien brusquer de peur que cela ne fasse fuir Hermione. Hermione voyait bien qu'Harry aurait voulu aller plus loin, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête et elle le dit à Harry :

- Harry, je sais que tu aimerais aller plus loin avec moi mais je ne me sens prête.

- Mione, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je saurai t'attendre nous irons plus loin lorsque tu t'en sentiras vraiment prête. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne te désire pas. C'est tout le contraire, je ne t'ai jamais autant désiré et je ne cesserai jamais de le faire. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Hermione.

- Je t'aime moi aussi Harry

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras et les amoureux s'endormirent après un dernier baiser.

Pendant ce temps dans une maison du centre de Londres, 2 personnes discutaient.

- Nous allons devoir lui dire la vérité.

- Je sais chéri, sa vraie mère nous avaient demandés de tout lui révéler lorsqu'elle serait majeure, aux yeux du monde des sorciers.

- Et bien, c'est le moment envoyons ta lettre

Ils attachent la lettre à la patte d'un hibou auxquels ils dirent :

- Apporte cette lettre à Poudlard.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de terminé. Je vous envoie l'autre bientôt. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	15. Nouvelle boulversante

Salut tout le monde me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Nouvelle bouleversante

Au petit matin, Drago se réveilla et il s'apperçut que Ginny dormait toujours dans ses bras. Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé sa dernière nuit. Ginny souriait dans son sommeil et Drago la trouva encore plus belle. Il lui embrassa doucement le front. La jeine femme ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Merci Drago.

Drago la regarda.

- Merci de quoi?

- Tu as été tellement doux et patient avec moi. Tu sais que plusieurs autres gars n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps.

Drago la serra contre lui.

- Ginny tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai été patient parce que je n'envisage pas ma vie avec une autre que toi. Et c'est le cas depuis très longtemps.

- Tu veux dire que tu étais déjà amoureux de moi avant de me le dire.

- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis 5 ans déjà. J'ai jalousé la proximité que tu avais avec Harry, j'ai souhaité ardamment la mort de Corner, puis surtout celle de Dean.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rien dit?

Drago partit à rire.

- Mon coeur aurait-tu accepter de sortir avec moi à ce moment là alors que j'étais toujours sous l'emprise de mon père, que j'étais si arrogant et si suffisant.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Non tu as raison, à cette époque jamais je ne serai sortie avec toi. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je t'ai vue changer et c'est ce que tu es devenu, ce que tu étaits et ce que tu deviendras qui font que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Drago l'embrassa, puis elle lui dit qu'il serait peu-être temps pour eux de descendre déjeuner. Les amoureux s'habillèrent et ils descendirent. En chemin ils rencontrèrent Neville et Gabrielle, qui se tenait par la main et qui sortait de la grande salle.

Drago et Ginny entrèrent et virent s'asseoir à la table des gryffondor. Harry les salua et leur demanda comment ils allaient. MAis comme ils allaient répondre une nuée de hiboux apportant le courrier les stoppa. Une lettre atterit devant Hermione. La jeune femme ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire.

_Hermione ma chérie_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tes parents auront jugés que le temps était venu de te réveler la vérité_

_Il y a 17 ans de cela j'ai du me séparer de toi, car ta vie aurait été en danger si je t'aurai gardé avec moi._

_Alors que j'étais marié avec un ancien compagnon de classe, j'eu une aventure que je ne devrai pas qualifiée d'aventure puisque j'étais amoureuse de cette personne avant même de me marier et je suis tombé enceinte. Je réussi à cacher cette grossesse à mon époux et après mon accouchement, je te confia aux Granger à qui je demandai de ne te faire connaître la vérité que lorsque tu aurais 17 ans. J'ai continué ma relation avec ton père et 9 mois après ta naissance je suis tombée de nouveau enceinte, mais je ne pus cacher cette fois-ci cette grossesse à mon époux et il décida qu'il éleverai l'enfant comme s'il était le sien et lui donna son nom._

_J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir voulu te protéger en t'éloignant de moi_

_Je t'aime ma chérie_

_Ta mère_

_Narcissa Black-Malfoy_

Hermione se leva brusquement, elle était blanche comme un drap. Elle regarda de nouveau le nom de celle qui était sa véritable mère. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Drago et éclatant en sanglots, elle prit la fuite.

Surpris Harry prit la lettre et la lut rapidement et il fut surpris. Il dit :

- Suivez-moi sans poser de question. Je vous expliquerai tout lorsque nous aurons retrouvé Hermione.

Ils parcourrent le château à la recherche de la jeune femme qu'ils finissent par trouver dans la salle sur demande. Harry se rend près d'elle et la serre contre lui. Hermione dit en hoquetant :

- Harry je comprenderai que tu ne veuilles plus de moi...

- Mione rien de ce que je pourrais apprendre sur toi me ferai ne plus vouloir de toi.

- Mais rends-toi compte, mon propre beau-père a voulu me violer.

- QUOI??? s'écria Drago, Lucius est ton beau-père.

Harry répondit à la place d'Hermione.

- Oui Drago, c'est ce que la lettre disait. Narcissa a eut une aventure avec un autre homme et de cette aventure, elle donna naissance à 2 enfants : Une petite fille, puis 9 mois après un petit garçon. Elle réussit à cacher sa première grossesse, confia le bébé aux Granger, mais elle ne put faire de même pour la 2e grossesse. Et Lucius a accepter d'élever le bébé en lui donnant son nom.

Drago était livide.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui Drago, Hermione est ta soeur et tu n'es pas le fils de Lucius.

- Mais alors qui est mon père?

- La lettre ne le dis pas.

- Et alors nous devons découvrir qui est notre père.

- Mais la seule qui connaisse la vérité c'est Narcissa.

Drago s'approche d'Hermione et après avoir regardé Harry qui hochant la tête lui céda la place. Drago serra Hermione dans ses bras.

- Hermione, peut m'importe de savoir qui est mon vrai père, l'important pour moi c'est ceci : tu es ma soeur, le même sang coule dans nos veines. C'est cela et seulement cela qui compte pour moi. Le reste n'est pas important.

Hermione sèche ses larmes et elle sourit à Drago.

- Tu as raison. Mais moi je veux savoir qui est mon vrai père. Pendant des années j'ai cru que les Granger était mes parents. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qui est ma véritable mère et j'ai aussi appris que j'avais un frère. Mais une pièce manque à mon casse-tête. Je dois savoir qui est mon père.

Drago lui sourit gentiment.

- Je te comprends, Hermione. Mais moi j'ai un autre problème.

Tous se retournèrent vers Drago et l'interrogèrent du regard.

- Je dois trouver le moyen d'expliquer la nouvelle à Cassandra.

La voix de la jeune fille se fit entendre.

- Quelle nouvelle? Bonjour tout le monde.

Elle alla embrasser Drago, puis à la surprise générale, elle fit la même chose avec Harry.

- Et bien Drago que voulais-tu me dire?

Drago regarda les autres, puis après avoir pris une profonde respiration, il décida de se lancer.

- Cassandra, promets-moi que tu ne m'interromperas pas

- C'est promis.

- Bon je commence. Je viens d'spprendre que celui qui as tenté de violer Ginny et qui était mon père, ne l'es pas. Et j'ai également apris que ma mère avait eu une aventure avec un autre homme et qu'elle lui avait donné 2 enfants. Une petite fille, puis un petit garçon neuf mois après la naissance de la petite fille.

- Donc si je te suis, j'aurai 1 demi-soeur et deux demi-frères.

- Tu as très bien compris Cassie.

- Et qui est ma demi-soeur?

- Ta demi-soeur est Hermione... Mais attend un peu tu as bien dit 2 demi-frères. Qui est l'autre?

- Tout comme toi Drago je n'ai de Malfoy que la façade. Lucius n'est pas mon père.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre est fini. Je crois que vous avez deviné qui est le père de Cassandra. Mais qui le père de Drago et Hermione. à vous de trouver.

Bisous Nathalie xxx


	16. Mises au point

Salut tout le monde désolé pour ce très très long retard. Pour me faire pardonner je vous poste deux chapitre. Bises Nathalie xxx

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Mise au point

Drago et Hermione, se regardèrent et furent surpris.

- Est-ce que tu saurais toi qui est ton père?

Cassandra sourit.

- Oui j'ai toujours su qui est mon père. Ma mère ne m'a pas caché qui était mon père.

Drago lui demanda :

- Alors qui est ton père?

- Moi aussi, je dois vous raconter une histoire. 1 an après ta naissance Drago, Lucius conçut un plan machiavélique afin de piéger mon père. Il soumit donc notre mère à l'impérium ce qui fit qu'elle coucha avec lui sans pour autant en être d'accord. Elle tomba enceinte puis accoucha d'une petite fille.

- Comment était ton père? As-tu pu le connaître?

Le ragard de Cassandra se voilà.

- Malheureusement non. Il est mort 8 mois après ma naissance.

- Et tu es né quand si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

- Je suis né le 4 Février 1981.

- Attends un peu, si tu avais 8 mois lors de la mort de ton père, il serait donc mort en octobre. Voyons donc Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Harry était devenu blanc comme neige

- Mes parents sont morts en octobre. Donc si je suis ce que tu viens de dire, je crois que j'ai deviner qui est autre frère.

Cassandra le regarda.

- Mon père était James Potter.

Tout le monde fut très surpris de ce que Cassandra venait de dire.

- Bon maintenant, je crois que je comprends un peu plus pourquoi Lucius t'a envoyer étudier à BeauxBâtons.

- Et oui il aurait souhaité que je sois un garçon ainsi il aurait pu faire chanter mon père.

Harry s'approcha de Cassandra, qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Pour moi, peut importe comment tu fus conçue, tu reste quand même ma petite soeur. Pendant des années j'ai cru que j'étais fils unique et je découvre que ce n'est pas le cas que j'ai une soeur avec qui je pourrais parler.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux et se blottie dans les bras d'Harry, après qu'il eut lâcher Cassandra. Drago reprit la parole.

- Et maintenant que faisons-nous. Il nous reste encore une belle journée. Que suggérez-vous?

- Et si nous nous pratiquions un peu tous les 4, toi, moi Harry, et Hermione avant le prochain cours de McGo.

- Tu as raison Ginny, il serait temps de lire le chapitre qu'elle nous a demandé d'apprendre.

- Ok, on se retrouve au dîner dans la grande salle.

Le groupe se sépare et Drago, Ginny, Harry et Hermione se rendent à l'appartement des préfets, où ils prennent leurs livres, puis vont s'asseoir sur les 2 divans où ils prennent leurs livres, puis vont s'asseoir sur les 2 divans ou ils prennet place les filles blotties contre leurs petits amis.

La lecture fut ardue. Le chapitre était surtout théorique. Lorsque le dîner arriva, il savaient bien avancé. Ils rejoignirent le reste de la bande à la frande salle.

A leur entrée, ils virent Gabrielle et Neville en train de s'embrasser. Ainsi donc un troisième couple venait de se former. LEs amoureux s'assirent donc avec les autres. Ron demanda alors aux autres.

- Que ferez-vous cet après-midi?

- Moi je ne sais pas mais j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps seule avec mon amoureux.

- Moi aussi, mais ce soir je voudrais aller voir NArcissa afin de savoir qui est mon père.

- Moi aussi, j'irai avec toi Mione, je veux savoir qui est mon père.

- Donc un après-midi en amoureux pour ceux qui sont en couples et pour les autres ont peut se reposer.

Tout le monde accepta ce programme et se donna rendez-vous pour le souper. Tout le monde se sépara sauf Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ginny qui choississent de passer leur après-midi ensemble. Ginny et Hermione s'étaient assises entre les jambes de leurs amoureux et avaient posé leurs dos contre leurs torses. Les garçons carressaient doucement le dos de leur copine, tout en murmurant des mots doux.

Drago se demandait et s'angoissait à savoir si Ginny accepterait de nouveau se donner à lui. Il n'osait pas le lui demander de peur d'essuyer un refus.

Mais il ignorait que Ginny avait de nouveau l'intention de se donner à lui. Elle glissa alors à son oreille :

- J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop longtemps avec ta mère.

- Pourquoi Ginny?

- Parce que j'ai très envie que tu me fasses l'amour comme hier soir.

Drago devint soudainement rouge comme une tomate, mais il fit un clin d'oeil à Ginny

Harry embrassait gentiment le cou d'Hermione, qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle aimait sentir les mains d'Harry parcourir son corps et elle avait décider que ce soir elle aimerait conna¸itre plus intimement Harry. Il lui avait suffisammnet prouvé à son avis qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Harry, après notre mise au point avec Narcissa, j'aurai un cadeau à t'offrir.

- Alors j'ai très hâte à ce soir.

Hermione lui sourit. Ginny demanda alors à Hermione :

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait Hermione de savoir que tu as 1 frère et une demi-soeur?

- Ça me fait drôle, mais en même temps je suis contente de ne plus être seule.

- Moi aussi je suis content, parce que le poids de la honte de devoir porter le nom de Malfoy, fait place à la joie de savoir que mon père est un autre.

- En espérant que ce ne soit pas un mangemort?

- Non d'après ce que j'en sais jamais Lucius n'aurait accepté que ma mère ait une aventure avec un autre mangemort. Tandis que la nous savons que Lucius n'a jamais su qui était l'amant de sa femme.

L'heure du souper arriva assez vite et tous le monde se retrouva dans la grande salle. Ron demanda alors au groupe quel était leur programme pour la soirée. Hermione répondit :

- Drago et moi allons voir notre mère. Et si Harry, Ginny et Cassandra veulent bien, nous aimerions qu'il soient également présents.

- Pourquoi?

- Cassandra est notre demi-soeur, Harry le filleul de Narcissa et Ginny la petite-amie de Drago.

- Ouin moi je vais passer un peu de temps seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il avait dit ça en jetant un regard triste vers Luna, qui parlait avec Océane et Seamus. Harry regarda Ron, il voyait bien que son ami en pinçait pour Luna, mais il était tellement timide qu'il n'oserait jamais lui en parler. Harry décida que le lendemain il en discuterait avec Ron.

Le souper prit fin, et Drago, Hermione, Cassandra, Harry et Ginny prirent la direction des appartements de Narcissa. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Drago frappa à la porte et la voix de Narcissa leur répondit d'entrer.

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir autants de gens devant elle. Elle demanda :

- Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens?

Ce fut Drago qui répondit :

-Mère ma soeur et moi sommes venus vous demander des éclaircissements sur nos origines.

- Quels éclaircissements, Drago?

- Hermione et moi voulons que tu nous dises qui est notre père.

Narcissa se tourna vers Hermione.

- Alors tu sais enfin la vérité ma chérie.

- Oui, et j'aimerai bien si vous me le permettez vous appellez mère.

- Mais bien sûr, j'en serai même très heureuse, c'est ton droit le plus fondamental puisque je suis ta mère et pour répondre à votre question, votre père était et demeure toujours mon grand amour.

- Était-il un ancien étudiant de Poudlard?

- Oui.

- Quelle était sa maison?

- Il faisait parti de la maison des Gryffondors.

- Donc, il n'était pas un mangemort?

- Non, il avait même horreur de tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Voldemort.

- Était-il un sang-pur ou un sang-mélé?

- Il faisait parti d'une noble famille de sang pur dont tous les membres avant lui étaient membre de la maison des Serpentards.

Harry commençait à comprendre. Il connaissait bien quelqu'un qui remplissait les critères.

- Dis moi marraine, ne ferait-il pas partie de la famille Black?

Narcissa se tourna vers lui :

- Oui, Harry, il fait partie de cette famille.

- Mais alors, mère il doit vous être apparenté.

Harry répondit pour sa marraine :

- Oui Drago, ils doivent être cousins.

Hermione regarda Harry et lui demanda :

- Amour, tu sais qui est notre père n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, Mione, je crois que j'ai deviné.

- Alors qui est-ce?

- Je crois que c'est Sirius Black...

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Quelle sera la réaction de Drago et Hermione? reviews please. Bises Nathalie 


	17. Une nuit d'amour

Salut me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Désolé du retard.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Une nuit d'amour

Hermione et Drago ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Tu veux parler de celui qui s'était évadé d'Azkhaban, il y a 3 ans.

- Et oui. Ai-je bien deviné, marraine?

- Oui, tu as raison, Harry. Hermione, Drago votre père était Sirius Black.

- Savait-il que tu lui avais donné 2 enfants.

- Bien sur que si.

Hermione répondit alors.

- Cela explique le comportement qu'il avait avec moi ou avec Drago.

- Que veux-tu dire, amour?

- Sirius a toujours été très protecteur avec moi et jamais nous ne l'avons entendu dire quelque chose de mauvais sur Drago.

- C'est vrai si j'y pensais il nous demandait même de ne jamais juger sur les apparences surtout en ce qui concernait Drago.

Drago se tourna vers Narcissa.

Et quand pourrais-je enfin le rencontrer?

Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient soudainement devenus blancs.

- Je n'en sais rien, Drago, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis plus d'un an.

Voyant que ni Harry, ni Hermione ne semblait prêt à dire la vérité. Alors Ginny prit la parole.

- Amour tu ne pourras jamais rencontrer ton père.

Drago la regarda étonné

- Pourquoi donc?

Il regarda Harry et Hermione et vit que la jeune femme avait les yeux pleins d'eaux. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny.

- Explique-moi.

- Sirius Black est mort il y a 5 mois, lors de la bataille au département des mystères.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé?

Harry prit la parole

- Il a été poussé au travers du voile.

- Qui lui a fait cela?

- C'est Bellatrix Lestrangue...

Ils entendirent un cri déchirant. Ils se tournèrent et virent que c'était Narcissa qui s'était effondré en pleurs. Hermione, Drago et Cassandra se précipitèrent vers elle, ainsi qu'Harry. Celui-ci entoura de son bras les épaules de sa marraine.

- Marraine que vous arrive-t-il?

Drago répondit :

- Bellatrix est ma tante.

- Attends tu veux dire que c'est notre tante qui a tué notre père.

- Oui. Mère et elle était très près.

- Jusqu'au moment ou elle rencontra Rodolphus Lestrangue. Alors, elle changea du tout au tout. Avant on pouvait parler de tout, mais ensuite elle n'avait que Voldemort dans la bouche. Et cela a empiré, lorsqu'elle vit que je ne partageai pas ses idéaux sur la pureté du sang. Et cela devint franchement de la haine lorsqu'elle découvrit que j'étais amoureuse de Sirius. Et bien sur elle se fit un plaisir de tout réveler à Lucius. Bien sur l'un comme l'autre ignorait ton existence, Hermione. Mais Lucius ne me permit plus de revoir Sirius. La dernière fois que je vis Sirius c'était lorsqu'il s'est échappé d'Azkhaban. Notre entretien fut très bref. Et par la suite, nous nous sommes écris régulièrement. Sa dernière lettre que j'ai gardé avec moi date d'il y a 1 an.

- Peux-tu me permettre de la lire?

- Mais bien sûr tiens.

- Puis-je la lire avec toi, Hermione.

- Bien sur.

Hermione et Drago se mirent à lire

_Narcissa mon amour,_

_Je vais très bien et je suis très bien caché. Cet endroit est impossible à découvrir. Si tu savais combien je peux me sentir seul içi. Heureusement que je reçois quelque fois de tes nouvelles, ainsi que celle de notre fileul Harry. Il m'écrit régulièrement et j'ai pu le voir une ou deux fois. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il est également le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Mais je suis désolé de voir que notre fils et lui ne s'entendent pas. Bien sur je comprends pourquoi. Drago fut élevé par Lucius Malefoy et de ce fait à appris à hair tout ce qui n'avait pas un sang pur. Et pour lui Harry est un sang mêlé. Mais j'espère qu'un jour il pourra apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences. Mon seul regret sera que ni lui ni Hermione ne pourront m'appeler Père._

_Bon je vais devoir te laisser, car Rémus arrive. N'oublie cependant jamais combien je t'aime._

_Sirius_

À la fin de la lecture, Hermione et Drago pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Harry et Ginny vinrent les serrer dans leurs bras afin de leurs communiquer un peu de leur forçe. Drago dit donc avec de la difficulté.

- J'aurai tant aimé le connaître ou du moins pouvoir le voir.

Harry eut soudain une bonne idée.

- Attends, j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi.

- Laquelle?

- Je vais te faire voir les propres souvenirs que j'ai de lui.

- Comment le feras-tu?

- Avec la pensine que m'a offert Dumbledore.

Drago le regarda avec reconnaissance.

- Tu seras d'accord pour me permettre de voir le souvenir de mon père.

- Bien sur, Hermione et moi on a eu cette chance, alors tu as le droit d'avoir la même.

- Quand pourrais-je le voir?

- Tout de suite, si tu le veux.

Drago se tourne vers sa mère.

- Si tu permets, mère je voudrais pouvoir avoir une image pour me souvenir de mon père.

- Vas-y Drago, tu as le droit de vouloir connaître ton père. Et si tu veux en savoir plus, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir et je te raconterai mes propres souvenirs.

- D'accord.

Drago et Hermione embrassèrent leur mère et Harry embrassa sa marraine, puis ils se rendirent dans leur chambre. Harry alla chercher la pensine, puis après avoir touché sa tempe avec sa baguette et en avoir extrait un filament, il fit signe à Drago de s'approcher.

Drago se pencha sur la pensine et il fut ainsi progeté dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

Il revit la première rencontre d'Harry, Hermione avec son père lors de la 3e année.

Puis à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers lors de la 4e année.

Puis finalement, il assista à l'arrivé de Sirius, lors de la bataille au département des mystères et il vit Bellatrix le poussé au travers du voile.

Lorsqu'il revint vers les autres il avait les larmes aux yeux, il remaercia Harry et il dit qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

Drago et Ginny se rendirent dans leur chambre et sitôt qu'ils furent entrés, Ginny s'empressa de fermer la porte avec un Collaporta! Puis elle s'empara des lèvres de Drago et l'embrassa, tout en le faisant basculer sur le lit. Drago était surpris de l'assurance que prenait la jeune femme. Jamais aucune de ses partenaires n'avait fait preuve de cette assurance, ses filles totalement en pamoisson devant lui qui ne faisait donc rien ne semblant pas se préoccuper de son plaisir. Mais là, il se doutait que ce ne serait pas le cas et que Ginny allait lui procurer se plaisir qu'il se croyait interdit pour lui-même.

Ginny déboutonna lentement la chemise, embrassant chacune des parcelles du corps qu'elle découvrait. Drago avait fermé les yeux savourant le contact électrisant de sa langue sur sa peau. éééérapidement, la chemise fut jeté par terre et la jeune femme remonta douvement vers les lèvres de Drago qu'elle mordilla gentiment les agaçants et les excitant à la fois. Drago finit par faire basculer lui aussi la jeune femme sous lui et entrepit également de débouttonner le chemissier et embrassa le ventre plat de la jeune femme. ginny soupira de plaisir et glissa ses mains le long du torse de Drago. Le jeune homme dégraffa le soutien-george de Ginny et il caressa doucement la douceur du sein gentiment offert à ses yeux. Un doux gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle détacha la ceinture du pantalon, puis fit glisser la fermeture éclair. Drago de son côté avait fait lentement glisser la jupe de la jeune femme. Ginny n'avait plus qu'una hâte : que Drago la fasse de nouveau sienne. Elle fit lentement glisser le caleçon du jeune homme, qui de son côté faisait glisser la petite culotte le long des jambes de Ginny. Elle perçut le désir dans les yeux de Drago et en réponse elle lui ouvrit ses jambes tout en l'invitant des yeux pour qu'il la possède de nouveau. Drago ne se fit pas prier et il se posta au dessus d'elle. Dans un coup de rien, il fut en elle. Il commença de léger va et vient, gettant les réactions de Ginny. Celle-ci avait les yeux brillants et avait manifestement du plaisir, elle laissait échapper des petits gémissements, qui excitait encore plus Drago. Il se mit à aller de plus en plus vite. Ginny criait de plus en plus et finalement dans un cri ils jouirent tous les deux.

Drago se retira puis se coucha sur le dos. Ginny vint se lover entre ses bras. Drago l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis les amoureux s'endormirent doucement bercés par les battements du coeur de leur amoureux.

Dans l'autre chambre, Harry attendait patiemment Hermione, qui était partie à la salle de bain. Il ignorait ce qu'elle voulait faire et avait très hâte de le découvrir

Hermione avait choisi un déshabillé blanc qu'elle trouvait beau et elle espérait qu'Harry comprendrait qu'elle veut faire l'amour avec lui. Elle mit sa cape, puis après s'être regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle retraversa rejoindre Harry qui lui sourit gentiment

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Je t'offre la première partie de ton cadeau.

- C'est quoi?

- Enlève moi ma cape et tu verras.

Harry fit lentement glisser la cape, découvrant ainsi le déshabillé. Il ouvrit des grands yeux.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis un déshabillé.

- Parce que je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, je veux que tu parsemes mon corps de million de petits baisers. Je veux sentir tes doigts courir le long de ma peau. Je veux...

Elle ne peut terminer sa phrase, car Harry les yeux assombrit par le désir, s'était emparer de ses lèvres. Il retira assez rapidement sa chemise. Hermione fit glisser ses doigts le long du torse du jeune homme lui procurant de doux frissons de plaisir. Harry rompit le baiser, puis tout doucement il fit glisser les bretelles du déshabiller, puis embrassa doucement le cou de la jeune femme. Tout en caressant doucement la rondeur du sein joliment offert. Hermione, elle s'attaquait au pantalon du jeune homme qu'elle retira rapidement. Elle glissa sa main dans le caleçon et commenca alors à masturber le sexe de son partenaire qui éméttait de léger gémissements. Considérant qu'Hermione méritait elle aussi son plaisir il lui retira sa petite culotte puis sa main s'aventura jusqu'a son entre-cuisse ou il se met à exciter son clitoris. La jeune femme n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir, elle laissa échapper un long gémissement. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'onde électrique qui la parcourue lorsque la langue d'Harry vint remplacer ses doigts. Hermione après quelque minutes arrêta. Harry et lui dit :

- Je t'en supplie Harry vient complètement en moi.

- Tu veux vraiment que je continue.

- OUI!!!

Alors Harry vint se positonner devant son entrée, il la pénétra le plus doucement possible. Un éclair de douleur traversa les yeux d'Hermione. Harry voulut se retirer afin de lui donner le temps de calmer sa douleur, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

- Non, continue

- Si tu as encore mal, tu me le dis et j'arrête.

Hermione acquiesça. Bientôt la douleur fut remplacé par le plaisir. Hermione laissait échapper des cris de plaisirs. Harry accélera le rythme et dans un cri sycronisé les deux atteignirent les plus hautes sphères du plaisir.

Harry se retira, puis Hermione vint se lover dans ses bras. Les amoureux s'endormirent.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Review s.v.p. 


	18. Naissance d'un nouveau couple

Salut tout le monde me revoilà après une très longue absence.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Naissance d'un nouveau couple et première rencontre

Le matin, Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il s'aperçut qu'Hermione était toujours entre ses bras. Ainsi donc il n'avait pas rêver la dernière nuit. Hermione ouvrit doucement ses yeux.

- Bonjour mon Ange.

- Bonjour mon amour.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement. Les amoureux descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils y retrouvèrent Drago, Ginny et Ron. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et il lui dit qu'il voulait lui parler. Il lui donna rendez-vous dans le parc, puisque Ron se préparait à partir.

Drago parlait avec Ginny et Hermione. Il demanda à Harry ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

- Moi je vais tout d'abord parler à Ron, ensuite je crois que je vais chercher quel sort nous enseignerons mardi lors de la réunion du club de duel.

- C'est d'accord, lolrsque tu auras choisit tu pourras nous le faire savoir.

- Très bien. Sur ce je vous laisse, je vais aller rejoindre Ron.

Il embrasse tendrement Hermione, puis prend la direction du parc. Il y retrouve Ron qui l'attend.

- Que me veux-tu Harry?

- Ron promets-moi que tu me diras la vérité à ce que je vais te demander.

- Que veux-tu savoir?

- Ne serais-tu pas amoureux?

Ron devint soudainement rouge. Mais il décida de jouer franc-jeu avec Harry. Peut-être pourrais-il l'aider.

- Oui Harry, tu as raison je suis amoureux. Et je vois bien que tu as deviné qu'il s'agit de Luna. (dans sa tête il avait dit Hermione.)

Harry lui sourit gentiment et lui répond.

- Oui, Ron j'avais déjà deviné que tu amais Luna.

Ron le ragarda, puis après avoir pris une profonde respiration il demanda à Harry.

- Harry que me conseilles-tu , car j'ignore comment faire comprendre à Luna qu'elle est plus qu'une amie à mes yeux.

Harry réfléchit un peu puis soudain il eut une idée.

- Emmène la dans la salle sur demande et alors lui que tu ne l'as considère plus simplement comme une amie, mais que tu es amoureux d'elle. Mais ne lui déclame pas tout d'une seule traite, car tu risques plus de l'effrayer. Rappelle-toi en 4e année avec fleur.

Ron rougit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. En effet, lors de sa 4e année, il avait tenté d'inviter Fleur pour le bal de Noêl. Mais au lieu de lui demander, il lui avait plutôt crier sa demande par la tête.

- Tu as raison, Harry je ferais mieux de me calmer et ainsi tout ira sans doute mieux.

Harry et Ron retournèrent rejoindre les autres. Puis Ron s'excusa et il prit le chemin de la salle sur demande où il arrangea un peu la salle. Puis il partit à la recherche de Luna qu'il trouva en compagnie de Ginny. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Luna se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- Que me veux-tu, Ron?

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler? S'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr, o;u veux-tu que nous allions?

- Suis-moi, nous irons dans un endroit un peu plus calme.

Ils se rendirent à la salle sur demande. Lorsque Luna entra, elle s'apperçut que la salle avait été décorée au couleur de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Elle apperçut également plusieurs bouquets de roses. Ron l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Que voulais-tu me dire, Ron?

Ron prit une profonde inspiration, puis il se lança.

- Luna, depuis un an j'ai appris à te connaître et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial. Tu es douce, gentille, compréhensive. Tu n'as pas hésiter à prendre notre parti lorsque tout autour on nous condamnait. Tu as su demeuré une amie fidèle. Mais pour moi, tu es maintenant plus qu'une amie et j'ai réalisé cela lorsqu'on était au ministère en juin.

Luna le regarda estomaquée. Se pouvait-il que Ron partage ses sentiments. Elle demanda.

- Que veux-tu dire par je suis plus qu'une amie?

- Je suis amoureux de toi Luna et je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer à la face du monde sans aucune façade, je veux te tenir entre mes bras, pouvoir t'eembrasser et affirmer aux yeux du monde que tu es mienne.

Luna toute contente se jetta dans les bras de Ron et lui dit riant et pleurant à la fois.

- Si tu savais combien j'ai revé t'entendre me dire ses mots. Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi et je serai très heureuse d'être à toi, de devenir ta petite-amie.

Ron se pencha et il prit doucement ses lèvres, tout en la rapprochant de lui.

Après quelques instants, les deux amoureux retournèrent rejoindre le reste du groupe qui sourient à la vue des amoureux tendrement enlacés. Harry, Drago et Neville félicitèrent Ron. Cassandra parti à rire.

- Océane et moi on commence à se sentir un peu rejetées. Nous sommes les seules à être encore célibataires.

Drago et Harry se rapprochèrent de leur soeur et lui dirent.

- Ne t'inquiètent pas Cassie et toi aussi Océane votre tour viendra aseez vite.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez rapidement, le soir venu le groupe était réuni dans les appartements des préfets.

- Harry as-tu choisi le programme pour la prochaine réunion de mardi.

- Oui, je vais séparer le cours en deux. Nous allons pratiquer le sortilège du patronus et ensuite nous ferons quelques duels.

- Tu as un bon programme, Harry, mais tu n'oublieras pas aussi de revoir le sort du dernier cours.

- Non n'aie pas peur je vais le faire.

Ron demanda.

- Alors quel est le programme pour demain?

Harry regarda son horraire; puis il répondit.

- On a métarmorphose, potion, soin au créature magique puis une pause

- Nous on a potion, sortilège, métarmorphose puis une pause.

Puis comme ils allaient se coucher unhe chouette entra et déposa une lettre devant Harry. Celui-ci la lut devant tout le monde.

_Harry,_

_Tu es convié ainsi que tes amis à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Tu es maintenant en âge de faire parti de ce groupe et c'était le voeu le plus cher de ton parrain. Alors soyez dans mon bureau, demain après-midi_

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. : Cela veut dire, toi. Hermione, Drago, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Océane, Cassandra, Gabrielle et Neville._

Tout le monde était surpis et encore plus Drago qui entendait parler pour la première fois de l'Odre du Phénix.

- Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix?

Harry lui réppond.

- C'est un ordre qui combat Voldemort depuis longtemps. Il comprend Fol Oeil, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, et également Sirius avant son décés ainsi que la famille Weasley.

Harry décida d'aller se le suivit. Drago et Ginny firent de même et lorsque Luna voulut faire de même, Ron la retint et lui demanda.

- Luna accepterais-tu de coucher avec moi.

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

Les amoureux entrent dans la chambre. Ron s'étend sur le lit puis Luna vint se lover contre lui et ils s'endormirent.

Le matin, après avoir déjeuner, Harry, Ron, Drago, Neville et Hermione se rendirent au cours de métarmorphose, tandis que Ginny, Gabrielle, Luna, Océane et Cassandra elles se rendaient en potions.

Narcissa les attendait gentiment. Lorsque tous furent assis elle prit la parole.

- Bon je veux vous avertir que dans ma classe je ne tolérerai aucune moquerie, aucun passe-droit ne sera fait à aucune maison plus qu'une autre.

Elle avait dit cela en regardant les Serpentards.

Elle leur appris donc comment concocter une potion de Félix Felicis.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Narcissa avait fait les mêmes ajustements avec ses autres classes. Après le cours d'Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Drago, Hermione et Neville se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore où ils furent rejoints par Ginny, Gabrielle, Luna, Océane et Cassandra. Dumbledore leur fit signe de se prendre par la main. Dumbledore les transplana tous au Square Gruimmaud.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils furent accueillis par Tonks, Rémus, Maugrey, et la famille Weasley presque au complet : Arthur, Molly, Bill et Fleur, Charlie, fred et Georges. Gabrielle alla embrasser sa soeur et son beau-frère, pendant qu'Harry présentait Océane et Cassandra aux autres.

- Océane, Cassandra je vous présente Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey Fol Oeil, Mr et Mme Weasley, Bill, sa femme Fleur, Charlie, Fred et Georges.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le dénommé Charlie, Cassandra sut qu'elle venait de rencontrer le grand amour. Charlie lui aussi était enfin sûr qu'il avait rencontré la fille qu'il lui fallait. Mais Cassandra se dit qu'un gar^con aussi séduisant que lui devait déjà avoir une amoureuse.

Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Bon comme vous pouvez le constater, nos rangs ont grossis, maintenant nous pourrons commencer à faire des rondes de surveillance. Et aussi, Charlie, Fred et Georges vont revenir habiter à Poudlard. Et maintenant nous allons diviser les équipes. Tonks à toi de choisir en premier.

- Je vais prendre Drago et Ginny.

- Rémus.

- Je vais prendre Harry et Hermione.

- Maugrey

- Je prends Ron et Luna.

- Bill.

- Je prends Neville et Gabrielle.

- Bon Charlie avec qui veut-tu faire équipe?

Charlie sauta sur l'occasion.

- Je choisis Cassandra.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Fred et Georges.

- Bon vous ferez équipe avec Océane et le professeur McGonagall.

Puis se fut Molly qui prit ls parole.

- Je voudrais également profiter de cette occasion pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : sous peut la famille Weasley va compter un nouveau menmbre Fleur est enceinte.

Tout le monde laissa éclater sa joie et vinrent féliciter les futurs parents.

Cassandra avait soudainement très, très chaud. Elle serait seule avec Charlie pour ses rondes. Comment fera-t-elle pour ne pas lui faire voir ses sentiments. Il faudra qu'elle trouve un moyen et le plus vite possible.

Charlie de son côté restait de marbre, mais intérieurement il jubilait. Il allait faire ses rondes avec la femme qu'il aimait et auquel il se promettait de tout rêveler en temps et lieu.

Comme il se faisait tard et que la réunion s'était étirer plus tard que prévu, on demanda donc aux jeunes de coucher au Q.G. se que le groupe accepta rapidement.

Harry et Hermione avait la chambre voisine de celle de Rémus, tandis que Drago et Ginny avait celle voisine de Tonks. Ron et Luna était voisin de Maugrey, et Bill et Fleur étaient les voisins de Neville et Gabrielle et à la plus grande gêne de Cassandra elle se retrouva dans la chambre voisine de Cahrlie. Et les jumeaux avaient pour voisine Océane.

Océane avait également eu le béguin pour Fred, et elle avait également rougie lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'elle ferait équipe avec les jumeaux. Et cela avait augmenté lorsqu'elle avait vu que sa chambre était la voisine de celle des jumeaux.

Fred également avait remarqué la jeune femme et l'avait trouvé très séduisante, bien q'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il arrêta donc Harry peu avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre à la suite d'Hermione. Celui-ci embrassa sa petite-amie, puis suivit Fred qu'il amena au salon.

- Que puis-je pour toi?

- Pourrais-tu me dire si tu sais le nom de famille d'Océane.

- Oui, c'est Dubois.

- Comme...

- Oui, c'est la soeur d'Olivier Dubois. Elle vient d'arriver de Beauxbâtons, en même temps qu'Arianne Digorry, Gabrielle et CAssandra.

- Saurais-tu si elle a un compagnon?

- A ma connaissance non. Saurais-tu intéressé par elle?

- Il se pourrait que oui. Mais te plait ne le dis à personne, je veux avoir un peu de temps pour trouver les mots qu'il faut pour lui revêler mes sentiments.

- C'est promis, je ne dirais rien. Je vais te laisser, Hermione m'attend.

Harry monte rejoindre Hermione qui s'était déjà mise au lit. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit son petit-ami. Harry se changea, puis il se glissa sous les couvertures, et Hermione se lova contre lui.


End file.
